


A Piece of Me

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: Regina Mills is a famous young actress who loves to give back - especially to the local children's hospital. Emma is a lonely patient with a rare kidney disease. When the two meet and Regina realizes the sixteen year old needs a kidney to live, she can't get it out of her head to be the one to help her. (I suck at summaries - Based on a prompt - rated M for later chapters.) Slow Burn SQ
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 80
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read another prompt and it sucked me in lol. I’m pretty sure at least one other story I have was based on a prompt from this same person haha. Anyway, I’m going to admit that I don’t know a lot about kidney disease, but I am doing some research to keep it as close to realistic as I can. For at least the first chapter, the POV’s are going to be divided, after that, I’m not sure. I also don’t know how long this will be but let me know what you think.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review.

**Chapter 1.**

“Hey Emma, time for your medication.” Ruby the nurse who couldn’t be much older than Emma said cheerfully as she came over to Emma’s bed with two cups in her hand.

Emma sighed and carefully sat up, taking her headphones out of her ears. “Great. Highlight of my day.” Emma mumbled, taking the pills from one cup and swallowing them with the other cup of water. Emma had been in more hospitals than foster care in her sixteen and a half years of her life. It was discovered when she was about five that she had a chronic kidney disease that was most likely genetic, but since she had never known her parents, there was no way to know for sure. Emma had been found as a baby on the side of the road and had been adopted. She thought it was great, remembered being happy and loved, but the day they found out about her disease, they decided it was too much for them. She remembered going to the hospital in pain and feeling so tired and three days later, she was told her parents no longer wanted her. She was devastated and terrified as she was in the hospital alone, not knowing what the hell was going on in her life. She had to grow up fast because even after that, even after warnings, families who said they wanted her, would be okay with a ‘sick kid’ decided they didn’t want her and weren’t okay. So many times she’d go into the hospital with a family and leave alone. Some even left her after dropping her off in the emergency room. She understood that it wasn’t easy to deal with, but they were warned and it broke her heart every time she had to say goodbye…or didn’t get to say goodbye. She sighed and looked at Ruby. “Do I have dialysis today?”

Ruby checked the chart. “Yes, in about an hour.” Ruby looked at the teen. “I know you usually like to have it during visiting hours, but we have a surprise guest coming to see all of you today, so they pushed up your time.”

Emma sighed and sat back. “You think I really care, Ruby?”

Ruby sighed sadly and sat on Emma’s bed. “Look, I know you got some not so great news Ems, but there’s still time.”

Emma shook her head, trying to fight the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. She looked around and then looked at Ruby. “What’s the point, Ruby? Seriously. Why the hell would they give me a donation when I have nothing going for me? I have no family, no real education, no chance at a normal life anyway. They’d give the kidney to someone who has all those things before they’d pick me.”

Ruby knew exactly where Emma was coming from, but it still made her sad to see the girl going through this. “Honey, you have a future. It may be hard to see, but you still have a whole life to live.”

“Except I don’t!” Emma said, growing louder. “I have nothing to look forward to. Every family I’ve ever been with has given up on me at the first sign of me getting sick. I’ve never had anyone visit me, I’ve been left in countless emergency rooms by myself, I’m too old to be adopted and I’ll be aging out of the system if I ever actually make it to my eighteenth birthday with nothing. No support system, no job, no education, just fucked up kidneys from some mysterious genetical disorder that no one knows anything about because, oh that’s right, my fucking parents threw me away when I was only a few hours old.” Tears were now streaming down Emma’s face and Ruby let her cry. The blonde rarely showed emotion, so when she did, the nurse was there for her. “Now I get told if I don’t find a donor in the next six months, I’m dead. Like it’s that fucking easy to do!”

Ruby winced and looked around. Sure, they were on the teen ward, but most of the teens here were younger teens. “Emma, I get that you’re mad and you’re allowed to be, but we have to keep the swearing down in here. If you want, I can find us a private room to go to.”

Emma laid back, holding the blanket she’d had her whole life. “No. I just want to be alone.”

Ruby sighed and checked that Emma’s pitcher was full of ice water. She then stroked Emma’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Emma. Life is never fair, but yours couldn’t be further from fair and I wish there was something I could do to help you.” She said softly, kissing the girl’s temple.

Emma sniffed and then grabbed Ruby’s hand before she left. “You do help me, Ruby. You help me more than you know. You’re like a big sister to me and I appreciate you so much.” Her eyes were honest and caused a lump in the nurse’s throat. Emma let go of her hand and Ruby gave a small nod before heading out of the ward and to the nurse’s station.

“Damn it!” She said, throwing down her clipboard and letting her tears fall. She knew she shouldn’t be this close to a patient, but she couldn’t help it. The others in the ward all had issues as well, but they had family and friends who visited them every day, who brought them gifts and food, who shared their pain and struggles and worries while Emma had no one. The girl was literally alone in the world save for her social worker who maybe visited once a month for a half an hour. Every two to three months it was a new social worker and after every visit, Emma was left feeling more down than before.

“What’s wrong, Lucas?” Dr. Dracon asked as she rounded the corner. “You seem very upset.”

Ruby sighed, wiping her eyes. “Emma. That poor kid just can’t catch a break.”

Dr. Malory Dracon sighed sadly. “I know. I don’t know how she does it to be honest. She takes in everything I tell her and has to deal with it alone. It’s hard enough to tell a patient they’re dying when they are surrounded by their family and loved ones, but do you know how hard it was for me to tell her that? I didn’t want to. I just wanted to lie to her and tell her she’d be fine. She has no one to share her worries with, no one to tell her it’s okay. Well, she has us, but you and I know that’s not the same.” The doctor wiped her baby blue eyes. “You know, I looked into being her foster parent.”

“You did?” Ruby asked, a little surprised. The woman was a brilliant doctor and was great with the patients, but the staff called her Dr. Dragon for a reason. “What did they say?”

“Well besides it being a conflict of interest, apparently I work too many hours. Even though she’s here and would remain here, they apparently think it’s better she has no one than have someone who would see her every day and could see her outside of visiting hours.”

Ruby shook her head angrily. “I feel like Emma’s just a damn number to them; a number they can’t wait to stop dealing with. They don’t give a shit about her or her emotional wellbeing.” Ruby then remembered who she was talking to and gave a look. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re absolutely right. I’ve been reporting to social services about the lack of attention Emma gets, but nothing changes.” Mal sighed and slipped her glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Between you and me, I’m trying so hard to get her name higher on the donor list, but social services aren’t helping. I’ve left messages and sent emails to get them to write a letter talking about how much this would mean for Emma, but no one ever answers me.”

“Could I write one? I know that girl better than anyone and I know exactly what it would mean to her.”

Mal thought a bit. “Yes. Please do, Ruby. Maybe I’ll get Mary Margaret to write one too.”

“Write one what?” The pixie haired woman asked as she stepped around the corner. She was a volunteer at the hospital and devoted her time to both the children and teen wards. She too had a special place in her heart for the blonde teen that never got visitors.

“A letter to the donor board about Emma and what it would mean for her to get a kidney.”

Mary Margaret’s face went serious. “It means life or death, doesn’t it? That poor girl has already been through so much.” She sighed as Dr. Dracon nodded. “I’ll write one up tonight. I was just about to get her and take her to dialysis. I see she has it early today.”

Ruby gave a little smile. “Yes because of the special guest.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Mary said, smiling. “Does Emma know? She loves that show she’s on.”

“No, she doesn’t. I hope Miss Mills takes some time and talks to Emma. Hell, I hope Emma let’s her. She was understandably a bit down today.”

“My fault.” Dr. Dracon said with a sigh. “I had to be honest.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do to cheer her up.” Mary said, grabbing a wheelchair. “Wish me luck.” She wheeled into the ward and up to Emma’s bed. “Hey Buttercup. You ready?”

Emma gave a shrug. “Do I have a choice?”

“Come on hun, it’s Snickers day.” Mary said with a grin. When Emma had dialysis, she’d always bring her a candy bar to eat on her way there to try and cheer her up. Snickers were Emma’s favorites. Emma got up and Mary helped her into the chair. She didn’t necessarily need it on the way there, but she’d be tired afterwards, so they took it. Mary tried, but Emma just wasn’t in the mood to talk or joke around and didn’t even want the candy bar. As Emma was going through the dialysis, Mary tried everything from changing the channel to something she thought Emma would like, to even suggesting they play a game, but Emma wasn’t having it.

“I’m sorry, MnM, I just want to chill.” Emma said, using the nickname the other kids gave the woman.

“Okay Princess.” Mary said, keeping her voice chirpy. “I did pick this up on my way in.” She said, handing Emma the latest gossip magazine. “I saw the cover and thought of you.”

Emma looked at it and smiled softly. “Regina Mills.” She said, sighing. “Do you think she’s as spoiled as these people make her out to be?”

Mary shrugged and tilted her head. “The thing is, some kids are spoiled, but they aren’t brats and they appreciate everything they have. I think she’s one of those kinds of people. I mean, she gives to so many charities, including our hospital, so she can’t be that terrible.”

Emma started paging through it. “I wonder if she knows how lucky she is.”

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed as she sat in the back of the hired car and flipped through the magazine. She had no idea why people seemed to want to say the worst things about her when she had never done anything scandalous. Sure her dad was a huge movie director, her mom was the Queen of cooking shows, and her sister already had two Grammy award winning records, but that didn’t mean Regina didn’t work for her job and her money. Her parents had nothing to do with her getting her role on the new hit show River’s Edge. She worked hard for the role and got it fair and square. She’d been acting since she was three and even though she made a name for herself, all the gossip was about how she’d be nowhere without her family. It didn’t matter how much money she donated, how many hours she worked at soup kitchens, or how often she helped the Make a Wish foundation because no one wanted to talk about that. Though…if she really thought about it, that was okay because she didn’t do it for the recognition; she did it to give back and she loved it.

Today she’d be spending time in the Boston Children’s hospital with both the young kids ward and the teen ward. These kids were facing the scariest times in their lives and she hoped she could help make today just a little bit better for them. “How much time do I get, mom?” She asked, looking out the window at the brightly colored hospital.

“Two hours on each ward.” Cora said, putting her phone down. “You’re twenty now, so I’m staying out here while you do your thing. You okay with that?”

“Yes, of course. Mom, you didn’t need to come at all you know.”

“I know, but I love spending time with you, even if it is just in the car. Now, go make those kids smile.”

Regina gave her mom a smile and got out of the car, shaking hands with one of the heads of the hospital. She took a breath before heading into the hospital, reminding herself to not look at the kids with pity as they didn’t need more of that in their lives.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma winced as she sat in the chair after her dialysis; she was always a bit sore afterwards. She had to go at least three days a week, but may have to start doing it overnight three times a week if her damn kidneys kept getting worse. If she could just get one kidney from a donor, it would drastically change her life. They could take both her defective ones out and she could live with one healthy one. Sure, maybe not exactly normal as she’d have to be on a special diet and not do anything too physical, but it would be much better than having to stay in a damn hospital and go through dialysis all the time. But she knew she wasn’t a good candidate at all as she had nothing going for her. She had no family, no future, and she hadn’t been in school since eighth grade. Sure, she tried to teach herself, found free websites and loved reading anything she could, but she knew she’d never graduate like other kids her age. Still, she thought she could live with her disease, thought the trial she did would work. However, the news she got at her morning appointment took all her hope away.

_“Emma, I don’t want to do this, but I have to be honest with you.” Dr. Dracon said, sitting in a chair across from the blonde. She took Emma’s hand and the blonde noticed the doctor had tears in her eyes. This wasn’t good._

_“What? It didn’t work?”_

_Doc shook her head sadly. “It didn’t work, love.” She took a breath. “All we have left is the kidney donation.”_

_Emma sighed. “So how much time do I have left?” She asked, looking down and trying hard not to cry._

_Dr. Dracon cleared her throat; she too was trying not to cry. “We need a donor in six months. If we don’t have one by then, it’ll be too late and you’ll have about a year.”_

_Emma started breathing harder as the reality hit her. “I may not see my eighteenth birthday?” She asked, her voice hitching as her tears broke free._

_“Oh, Emma. I’m so sorry.” Dr. Dracon said, holding the girl close to her. “I’ll be with you every step of the way. You’re not alone.”_

_Emma tried to laugh, but it came out as a sob. “I’ve always been alone. Honestly, doc, who’s gonna care when I die. Who’s gonna remember me? Who’s gonna be at my funeral? Hell, who’s gonna pay for my funeral? What will happen to me? To my body when I die?” She looked up at the doctor. “I don’t wanna die.”_

_“My dear child.” Mal said, her own tears falling now. “I’m going to remember you, I’m going to care, my love. I’m going to miss you and I’ll be at your funeral.” She sniffed and held Emma tighter. “I don’t want you to die either, baby girl, but unless some miracle drug comes out soon, I can’t stop it. I’m so sorry.”_

_Emma felt terrible for making the doctor cry as the woman had always been so kind to her. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry…I don’t mean to make you feel guilty I just…I don’t have anyone to talk to.”_

_“Shh. You have nothing to apologize for. You have every right to your feelings and you can stay in here with me until you feel better.”_

Emma sniffed as she remembered that morning and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She didn’t even know she had been crying as Mary pushed her back to her ward. She didn’t know why she was so sad as it wasn’t like she had much of a life if she lived anyway. But damnit, she made it this long, she wasn’t ready to die. “Thanks Mary.” Emma mumbled as she got in bed and lay on her side. “I just wanna be alone. Can you close my curtain?” The ward had a total of ten beds, though only five were currently occupied. Each bed had its own curtain so the patients could have privacy should they want it. Mary closed the curtain and Emma laid back with her eyes closed.

Over each bed was hand printed signs that said each patients name and why they were there. Three said ‘Fighting Cancer’, one said ‘Survived a car accident’ and Emma’s said ‘Kidney Disorder’. She took her sign down and crossed out Disorder and wrote Donor Needed. Maybe whoever their surprise guest was would see it and try to get her a donor. Maybe they wouldn’t, but either way, it made Emma feel better. Emma put the sign back up, opened her curtain and laid down, putting her headphones in and laying on her side as she listened to her music.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina read books, played games, and spent time with each of the younger kids in the first ward. There were ten of them and they all had battles they were fighting. Most didn’t know who she was, but she didn’t care as just being there made them smile. It was now visiting hours and she smiled as she made her way to the teen ward. She watched from the window, seeing each bed surrounded by at least two to five people laughing and visiting with their loved ones. One bed, however, had no one there and it made Regina frown. “Doesn’t she have visitors?” She asked the nurse with a red streak in her hair who couldn’t be much older than herself.

Ruby looked to where Regina was looking and shook her head sadly. “She doesn’t have family.”

“That’s so sad.” Regina said, feeling a pang in her heart.

“She’s had a rough day and though she is a fan of yours, please don’t expect much from her.” Ruby said, opening the door. “Hey guys, look who’s here!”

The kids all turned and their smiles were wide when they saw Regina. “Hey, you’re Lana from River’s Edge!” One girl said.

Regina laughed. “I’m Regina, but I play Lana on River’s edge.” She glanced over and saw the blonde was on her side, facing away from them. She spent the next hour signing autographs and chatting with the kids. She had another hour, but she didn’t want to take too much time from the families visiting hours. She took a breath and decided to go say hi to the blonde. “Hey there.” She said, but the blonde did not even look up. Regina looked at the sign on the bed and saw the girl needed a kidney donor. It had to be bad if that was what she needed, and she felt such sadness for her. The girl wasn’t much younger than her, from what she could tell. She was pale, but had a natural beauty about her that Regina couldn’t deny. Her hair was curly and long and Regina had to resist the urge to just touch it. Instead, she lightly touched the girls arm.

Emma was in her zone, so when she felt the touch on her arm, she jumped, and then winced from doing so. She looked up as she ripped the pods out of her ears. “You scared the shit…holy hell, you’re Regina Mills.”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle as she sat in the chair next to Emma’s bed. “Sorry I scared you. I wanted to say hi.”

Emma didn’t know what to say. “Oh, hi. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here. I was kinda lost in my own world.”

“It’s okay, I figured I’d come say hi before I left anyway. I have another hour here and thought maybe you could use some company.”

Emma smiled softly and adjusted herself. “I’m sorry, I had dialysis today and I’m a bit sore.”

“Don’t be sorry and don’t think you have to shift on my behalf. Tell me about yourself, Emma.”

Emma bit her lip, not quite believing she was talking to the girl…woman she had watched on TV her whole life. “Well I’m Emma, obviously, and I’m sixteen.”

“And a half.” Ruby said as she walked by, giving a wink.

Emma chuckled. “Sixteen and a half. I have some crazy kidney disease and…it’s not good. But you don’t want to hear that.”

“I do if you want to talk about it. How long have you had it?”

“Since I was five. I’ve only been here for a year, but I’ve been dealing with this practically my whole life.”

“And…no visitors?”

Emma looked down and Regina instantly felt guilty. “No.” She said quietly. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean any disrespect, but I don’t really want to get into that.”

“It’s okay.” Regina said, putting her hand over Emma’s. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s okay. What about you? I mean, I know what I’ve read, but…”

“But it’s not all good.” Regina said with a chuckle. “I’m twenty and yes, my parents are famous, but I worked hard to get to where I am. I love giving back though, and this hospital is one of the places I love to give the most to.”

The two talked easily about different things such as Regina’s life growing up and Emma telling funny stories about the jokes she’s played on Ruby and Mary Margaret. Regina found she loved talking to Emma and was sad when her time was up. “I’m so sorry, but I have to get going. My mother’s waiting.” She bit her lip and grabbed a piece of paper. “Do you have a phone?” When Emma nodded, Regina wrote on the paper. “This is my number. Text or call me any time.”

Emma was stunned. “Really?”

“Yes.” Regina said with a smile. “Oh, and would you mind if I came and visited you more often?”

“I…I wouldn’t mind at all. I’ll put you on my list.” Emma chewed on her own lip. “Regina? Don’t say you’re going to visit if you’re not though. No offense, but I can’t handle more broken promises.”

Regina again put her hand over Emma’s. “I don’t break my promises, Emma. I will be back to see you.”

That night, Emma had a real and true smile on her face as Ashley, the night nurse, came in and gave the bedtime pills. “You look happy.” The nurse said as Emma took her pills.

“I had a visitor today and she said she’d come back again.”

Ashley smiled. “That’s great, Emma. I’m so happy for you.”

Emma fell asleep feeling better than she knew she should have given the news she’d gotten that day. Well, if she was going to die, at least she’d have met Regina Mills first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I’m back!! Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my other stories, I just can’t get this one out of my head, so I’m using my muse while I have it. I did do A LOT of research for this chapter, but even still, I am not a medical expert and I’m sure there will be inaccuracies and all that, but that’s just how it is lol. I know I am changing some things to fit my story and make things go faster, but that’s my right as an author lol, so please don’t message me and say I got things wrong. I have been blown away by all the comments/review/kudos this story has already gotten and I can’t thank ya’ll enough. Thanks to the prompter as well for giving me inspiration.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks, Regina drove her family a bit crazy over talk of Emma. The young actress would visit at least once a week and text the blonde first thing every morning with her usual ‘Good morning, Ems. Hope you had a good night and have a good day.’ and then wait to see how the blonde was. Some days she got a quick ‘Morning, it’s not terrible.’ while other days she got ‘morning, sorry not so great.’. When Emma had dialysis, she’d text or call Regina or some days they’d even facetime.

Regina sighed as she hung up her phone and sat between her mother and sister on the sofa. Zelena looked at her. “How’s Emma? I feel like I know her thanks to you, but I’d like to actually meet her.”

Regina shifted and cuddled against her mother. “She’s trying to be positive but ugh, she looked so sick today. You can tell she’s not sleeping even though she’s exhausted and she looked whiter than a ghost. I wish there was something I could do.”

Zelena put her hand over Regina’s. “Maybe you can.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if you got tested to see if you’re a match? You have two kidneys, why not give her one?”

Regina was quiet for a bit, wondering why she hadn’t thought of that herself. She looked at her mother. “Is that something I can do?”

Cora gazed at her daughter, pride filling her eyes. “You’re an adult, baby girl, you can do whatever you want.”

Henry, who had been watching TV, looked over at her. “Talk to your manager first, then a doctor to see what it would mean if you are a match. I know you’re on break from filming now, but that won’t last forever. See what time frame you’re looking at both for prep and recovery. It may be that if you’re a match, you may have to decide between breaking your contract or helping this Emma.” He looked at her, knowing his daughter. “If you’re a match, you’ll have our lawyer to help with your contract and your parents to help you recover.”

Zelena chuckled, knowing that if Regina was a match, there’d be no stopping her. “When you make your appointment to get tested, see if they can fit me in too. I’m taking a year off to write more music anyway.”

“Really? Thanks Zee. That will mean a lot to her, though maybe it’s better if we don’t tell her yet. I’d hate to get her hopes up and then find out we’re not matches.”

“You’re right about that, but I’d still like to meet her.”

“Well she’s allowed visitors every day for four hours during the week and eight on the weekends, but she likes to know ahead of time because she usually does dialysis during visiting hours. She doesn’t get visitors so it’s easier on her if she’s gone during that time.”

“No visitors?” Henry asked. “What about her family? I can’t imagine having one of you there and not visiting every day.”

“Well she doesn’t have family.” Regina said sadly. “She doesn’t talk much about it, but what I have learned is that her birth parents gave her up somehow, but there’s no record of them. She was adopted, but when she first got sick at five, they gave her up too. She had some foster parents who knew she was sick, but said they still wanted her. However, they would quickly change their minds the minute she’d get worse. Some even left her in the ER without so much as a goodbye. They’d just send her things to social services. It’s sad really, but she’s more comfortable talking about her death than her childhood.” She looked at Zelena. “Remember that when we visit. I never push her.”

“Damn. Yeah, I’ll remember.”

“That’s so incredibly sad. “Cora said, wiping a tear. “I would love to visit her one day.”

“As would I.” Henry said solemnly.

“I’ll ask her.” Regina stated. “I think she’d like that so long as we don’t make it a pity party. But I think it should be just me and Zee first.”

“Ye, of course.” Cora said. “I wonder if she’s allowed out for a day or something? Maybe we can have her over for the holidays.”

“That’s not for a few months, so I suppose it would depend on her health. I’ll still ask her though, maybe having something to look forward to would help. All she does is count down to when it’ll be too late for even a donor to save her.” Regina felt the familiar lump in her throat that always accompanied thoughts of Emma dying. She’d never forget the second time she had visited Emma.

_The two spent hours just talking and laughing that Regina was surprised when Emma grew serious. “Why do you visit me?”_

_Regina blinked, thinking it had been obvious. “I like you; you’re my friend.”_

_“I’m dying, Regina. What’s the point? What do you get out of being my friend? Is it for charity so you can look good and say you spent time with a dying fan to make the last year of her life a little better?”_

_Regina was hurt, but only for a minute because when she looked in Emma’s eyes, she could see pain mixed with what she though was hope. Regina took Emma’s hand in both of hers. “If I’ve done anything to give you that impression, I’m truly sorry. I promise you that isn’t at all what this is, Emma. I’ll be honest and say that I do feel sympathy for you, but only because I’ve been lucky to get to know what an amazing person you are. I genuinely like and care about you. I love spending time with you, and I’m honored to call you my friend.”_

_Emma used her free hand to wipe her tears. “Thank you. I like you too and your visits, texts, and calls mean so much to me. I’m sorry I asked such an ungrateful and bitchy question. I’m not used to people who aren’t doctors, nurses, or volunteers wanting to actually talk to me, but I’m still sorry.”_

_Regina reached over and wiped a tear from Emma’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry and don’t cry. You’re far too beautiful to cry.” And there was part of the truth that even Regina didn’t know until then; Regina Mills was in love with Emma Swan_

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

David Nolan smiled softly as he listened to his wife go on and on. He knew he’d agreed before she had finally asked, but she had prepared her speech, so he let her go. He had met Emma many times when he’d joined his wife at the hospital for things from dropping her off, picking her up, or the different activities they’d do for the kids and teens. He felt he really knew her just from listening to his wife the past year. It had even gotten to the point where after asking about her day, he’d also ask how Emma was. The day they found out that the trial drugs didn’t work, he held his wife for hours as she cried, and he wished there was something he could do for the girl.

“So, I just think that even if the final outcome is…is her death, it may mean a lot to her that she’s not alone.” Mary ended, wiping her tears.

David put his hand over Mary’s. “I think you’re right. I’d like to be with you when you ask her. I’m assuming you’ve spoken with our social worker?”

Mary smiled wide, once again falling more in love with her husband. They had become foster parents when they found out they couldn’t have children of their own and they both loved it. Their lost placement had left two weeks ago to live with a long lost relative and the two had decided to take a break. “I did. She got back to me today and said we were approved so long as Emma agrees.

David looked at the calendar on his phone. “I’m late shift tomorrow, so I could come with in the morning and we can talk to her.”

Mary hugged her husband. “Thank you. You’ll be able to come visit her during visitor hours, right? I mean, Regina sees her at least once a week, but I’d love if we could see her more often.”

“Yes. On my late shift days, I’ll take my hour lunch during that time. Now Mary, we have to prepare ourselves in case she either needs time or says no. That girl already has so many emotions that she may not want more. Will you still be able to volunteer if that happens?”

“Yes. Nothing will change if she says no. David, we’re basically here to help her prepare and not be alone for death. I know that, but do you?”

“Yes, I do. Although, I’m still holding out hope that either one of us or Ruby are a match. If that’s not so, we make sure she goes knowing she was loved.” Mary hugged her husband and wondered what Emma would say.

The next morning Emma sighed as she watched the sun rise outside her window. She loved that her bed included a window view but was honestly tired of watching the sun rise. Another night with little sleep had her feeling sick and she wondered if she should cancel her visit with Regina and her sister that day.

Ruby poked her head through the curtain and came in with pills. “Ashley told me you didn’t sleep much. Do you want me to talk with Doc about sleeping pills?”

Emma shrugged, taking her pills. “If you want to. Last time I asked, I could’t”

“That’s because of the trial meds. Maybe now you can.” Ruby said, making a note on her clipboard.

“Yeah, why not? I’m dying anyway, so what’s the big deal now?”

Ruby sighed and sat next to Emma. “Do you want to talk to Dr. French? She may help you.”

Ruby waited for the eye roll and fight that always came when someone suggested Emma talk to the therapist. However, Emma’s answer surprised her. “Maybe that’s not a bad idea.” She said quietly. “Maybe she can help me come to terms with things and I won’t be obsessing about them at night.”

“What things?” The nurse asked softly.

“Death. Like what will happen? I mean, I know she can’t say what happens to people’s souls, but she can prepare me for what my body and mind may go through. Maybe help me come to terms with the fact that whatever happens to my physical body, no one will come to visit its final resting place. How I came into this world alone and will leave it alone, how to be okay with the fact that none of my dreams came true.” Emma sniffed. “Maybe help me stop thinking that this has all been such a waste, that donor’s hard-earned money was wasted on me because I was never worth it.”

Ruby’s heart didn’t just break, it shattered as she pulled the teen into a tight hug. “I hate that you think that, Emma. You are not a waste and you are worth so much. Hell, somedays, you’re the only reason I come to work. I love you Ems, and I will remember you and visit your resting place so much that you’ll get sick of me.”

Emma sniffed and held Ruby tight. “Sometimes…no, all the time, I’m glad my journey brought me here. I don’t know what I’d do without you or Doc or Mary Margaret. I know I’m down, but please know that I’m so thankful for all of you.”

“I know, Emms. You’re allowed to be thankful and feel down at the same time, but just know that we all love and care about you as much more than just another patient and though I may not have the answers to help you, I’m always here for you to talk to and vent to and cry to.”

“I know. Thank you.” Emma sighed “I’m glad I don’t have dialysis today; I just want to rest.”

“Then that’s what you’ll do. I was thinking that if it’s nice when Regina and Zelena come today, maybe you could have your visit out by the fountain. Get some fresh air and privacy.”

Emma smiled a little as she thought about that. She hadn’t felt the sun on her skin in so long. “I’d like that.” Emma looked over as someone cleared their throat. She smiled and laid back. “You’re here early. Hi David.” She said as the two came in.

Ruby smiled and stood. “I’ll see you later, Emma.”

Mary came in and sat on the side of Emma’s bed as David brought a chair closer. “I’m glad you’re up.” Mary said. “Well, not glad you couldn’t sleep, but glad you’re up.”

Emma gave a small smile. “What’s up?”

Mary cleared her throat again. “I don’t know if your social worker called you yet, but we wanted to ask you something. You don’t have to answer right away, but I do hope you’ll at least think about it.”

Emma looked confused and Emma leaned closer. “Emma, we were wondering if you’d do us the honor of being our foster daughter with the goal of us adopting you.”

Mary smiled. “We have grown to love you and want you officially in our lives.”

Emma was quiet – shocked even as she took in their words. “You guys do know I’m dying, right? I may not even live long enough to be adopted. Why would you want to take that on, take me on?”

Mary took Emma’s hand. “If you get a donor, you’d have family and a future, Em. If you don’t, you still get a family and we’ll do whatever we can to make you feel loved through it all.”

Emma wiped a tear and looked at David. “You hardly know me. Do you really want me and all I come with?”

David took Emma’s other hand. “Mary talks about you all the time. I’d be honored to have you and all you come with.”

“I…I don’t know what to say. This means so much, but I feel guilty that you’d be stuck planning my funeral.”

“I get why you’d think that but focus on now, not the future.” David said.

Emma looked at them and saw nothing but sincerity, hope, and love. “My social worker knows?”

“Yes. She finally approved this yesterday.” Mary answered. “And if you need time or decide you don’t want this, I’ll be sad, but I’ll understand, and nothing between us changes.”

Emma smiled and looked at them again. She never thought she’d have foster parents again; especially ones who knew her health and diagnosis and still wanted her. “I…I’d be stupid to say no.” She said with a smile, a tear falling. “Thank you for wanting me.”

David and Mary hugged her. “Thank you for letting us have you.”

The three talked a bit more before David had to go and Mary had to start her rounds. Emma lay back with a full heart and a true smile as she watched them go. When she got Regina’s text, she grinned as she read it. ~Good morning. Another night of no sleep, but an amazing morning so far. I’m getting foster parents! Remember Mary? MnM? Her and her husband want to foster me and hope to adopt me! Regina, I won’t be alone when I die. I’ll know what love feels like. ~

Regina looked at her phone and was surprised by the long message. She read it and smiled knowing how much this meant to the blonde. ~I’m so happy for you! But Emma, no matter what you wouldn’t have been alone, and you’re already loved. I know this is different, and I know what it means to you, but don’t sell yourself short. ~

Emma yawned and replied. ~Thanks. I know you’re right, but this is so official and special. I’m going to nap now. I can’t wait to see you later.~

~Same here, Ems. See you at 2.~

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

On the way to the hospital, Regina told Zelena about her conversation with Emma that morning. “That’s so touching. I’m happy for her. Now I really hope she finds a match.”

“Me too. She deserves it.”

They got there in time for their appointments and waited to see Dr. Dracon. Right away they knew this doctor was both serious and professional. She explained the three blood tests and what would happen. “Do you happen to know y our blood types?”

“Type O.” Regina said

“Me too.” Zelena confirmed.

Dr. Dracon looked up in relief. “We’ll have to test to confirm, but if that’s true, that’s wonderful. Emma is type O also, so she can only receive from other O’s…the rarest of the blood types. Next, we’ll test your tissue or HLA type to see how well they match. Unfortunately, most non-related donors don’t get past this part, but we will hope. The good thing is, Emma’s last test of percent reactive antibody or PRA was low. We want to keep it low, so we can’t expose her to infections. Remember that when you visit. If you’re feeling even a little off, it’s better you not come. If we make it to step three, we do a serum crossmatch to see how the cells react. If they don’t reject your serum, we can discuss the transplant, but will keep testing the crossmatch, even up to days before the potential surgery. Even the best matches could reject the organ and we don’t want that.” She looked at them.

“I know this is a lot to take in, and it’s explained in the packets I gave you, but I like to explain as well. Now, looking at your medical records, you both look healthy and fit. Keep that up. If you’re a match and you decide to do this, we need you at your best not only for Emma, but for you as well. This is a major surgery and not just something you do on a whim. Stay active, eat right, don’t drink smoke or do drugs, let me know of any medications – over the counter, prescribed, or even vitamins – that you may take. Also, relax. Prepare your mind and try not to stress. If one of you are a match, and you still want to do this, we’ll discuss more post op and after care things then. I do want to go over the risks involved so you’re fully informed.” She handed them each a sheet of paper. “The immediate surgical risks are about the same for any surgery. Pain – which we’ll help control, infection – again, we’ll help prevent, blood clot, reaction to anesthesia, hernia, a longer hospital stay, intestinal obstruction, and the least likely is death. Now, it’s a risk, but it’s very small. In the last ten years, I’ve personally seen the surgeon Dr. Gold perform over 300 kidney transplants and the only complaint we’ve had from donors is how bland the chicken soup is. We’ve corrected that by the way.” She chuckled.

“Long term, if you don’t follow our guide, you could develop diabetes, high blood pressure, or obesity. Regular care and follow up will prevent those things from happening. There is a possibility of chronic pain, but it’s low. Your age helps you, but keep in mind that this has lifelong affects. If you don’t take care of yourself, your remaining kidney may decline in function as you age. However, if you take care of yourselves, your remaining kidney can do the job of two. Also note that certain careers will be off limits with one kidney like military, law enforcement and firefighting. Also, some hobbies like boxing, martial arts, football, hockey, soccer, and wrestling are discouraged without proper padding and protection to your remaining kidney.” She took a deep breath, looking between them. “Again, I know this is a lot of information, but you’ll have time to think as we do tests. Questions?”

Zelena cleared her throat. “I don’t mean to sound vain, nor do I mean this in a superficial way, but will there be scarring?”

“That’s a very fair question. Yes, but it’s small. We do it through laparoscopic or robotically. You’ll have a small incision over your navel, one small one on your right side and a little larger one above your pelvic bone.” She sowed them the pictures and neither girl found it scary.

“What are Emma’s risks?” Regina asked.

“The same but also the risk of her body rejecting the new kidney.” Mal sat back. “If you’re a match, but her body rejects it, you have to know it’s neither your fault nor hers. Kidney rejection is rare because of all the match tests we do, but it’s always a possibility.”

“What happens to her if that happens? She doesn’t have a spare to fall back on.”

“You’re right, she doesn’t. If we do this, both her kidneys need to go so this disease doesn’t spread to her new organ.” Mal looked at them. “I hate to be blunt, but if her body rejects the donor kidney, she’ll be on dialysis until we find another, or she dies.” She pushed the lump down in her throat.

The girls were quiet until Zelena spoke up. “If we both end up being matches, can you take one from each of us? To give her a better chance?”

Mal smiled softly, finding she liked these girls more and more. “Normally, no, but in Emma’s case they may make an exception. If you’re both matches, and you’re both willing, I will fight for that to happen.”

“Not that it would change my mind, but how long is recovery for the donor?” Regina asked.

“The donor usually stays two to sex days, depending on pain and recovery. Then it’s rest for six weeks at least, or until I give the all clear. Until you’ve fully recovered, I would prefer I be your doctor through this. Emma’s recovery would be a little longer as she’s the receiver.” She gave them a few moments. “Anything else? I’ve got plenty of time.”

Regina nodded. “How soon do we start?”

Mal chuckled. “I’ll call the nurse in now to take your blood.” As they waited, Mal looked at them. “As a doctor, I’m not supposed to have favorites or get too close, but Emma is special both to me and to others here. Please don’t tell her about this until we have more answers. Please don’t tell others either as it would have a way of getting out and her possibly finding out. I’d hate to have her hopes raised only to crush them.”

They both nodded. “We feel the same.” Regina assured her.

Emma moved herself from the wheelchair that Ruby insisted on, to the bench by the fountain, letting the sun warm her face. She was glad she had the blanket that Ruby had also insisted on because she felt better with it wrapped around her. She had been able to sleep after telling Ruby her news about being fostered. She was sincerely happy, and even if she didn’t get a donor, she could cross off number three on her secret list of dreams. As she had done that, she realized she could also cross off number one and that made her smile. She had talked to her social worker and because of that, had asked Dr. Dracon as soon as she was available, to verify something that made her feel both sad and touched.

“You look deep in thought.” Came a voice that made Emma smile.

“I was. A lot has happened today. All of it good.”

Regina smiled. “That’s great.” She sat by the blonde. “This is my sister Zelena. Zee, this is Emma.”

Zelena smiled and gave a little wave before sitting in the empty wheelchair. “It’s great to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you, like literally, she won’t shut up about you.”

Emma chuckled while Regina blushed. “Well she talks about you a lot as well.” The blonde stated. “You mean a lot to her.”

“Good to know. I can use that against her in the future.”

“Yes well, moving on.” Regina said. “Tell me about your new foster parents. How does that work with you here?”

“Well it means I’ll have more visitors, which is great. Also, depending on how my kidneys treat me, I may get weekend day passes to go home…well, their home.”

“Your home too.” Regina said.

“Actually, our parents were wondering about that.” Zelena said. “They were thinking of having you over for the holidays, so you weren’t alone. Now, we can invite your whole family.”

Emma was stunned and looked at Regina. “You told them about me?”

Regina couldn’t tell if Emma was upset or just surprised. “Please don’t be mad. I was just really sad the other day when you weren’t doing well, and I told them. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Emma said softly. “I just…I didn’t know…well I know you care, but…” Emma flustered and took Regina’s hand. “I’m touched, not mad. You must really talk about me if they want to invite me to holidays. Or, they just feel really sorry for me.”

“Not in a bad way.” Zelena said. “Don’t take that in a bad way.”

“Don’t worry, I get it. I’m used to people feeling sorry for me, but I’m also used to them forgetting me as soon as they leave the hospital. I’m not used to strangers wanting to have me over for holidays, or celebrities visiting me.” She looked at Regina. “Well, except for you.”

Regina smiled. “Glad you’re used to it, Swan because I’m not stopping any time soon. My parents would love to meet you sometime, if you’re up for it. No pressure.”

“Who am I to say no to more visitors?” Emma asked with a grin. “Though you’ll have to tell me ahead of time so I can tell my foster parents.” She smiled more. “My foster parents. I love being able to say that.”

Zelena smiled. “Tell me about them.”

Emma spent the next hour doing just that. The three of them lost track of time as they chatted. Emma really liked Zelena and the red head warmed to Emma fast. After a while, the blonde started shivering and pulled her blanket tighter around her.

“Let’s get you back to your room.” Regina said, looking t Zelena who stood up from the chair.

“I um…I may…can you help me? I’m sorry, but my body is stiff.” Emma looked down in shame.

Regina lifted Emma’s chin and looked into her eyes. “Stop apologizing for things you can’t help. Come on.” She helped Emma into the chair and Zelena tucked the blanket around her.

“Thanks.” Emma said, suddenly feeling down. She could forget she was sick and pretend she was normal for a while, but when the reminders came, she hated it.

“I’m here.” Came Ruby’s voice. “I meant to check in on you earlier, but I got tied up.”

Emma could tell that Ruby had been crying and wondered why. “It’s okay, Rubes, we were going back to my room now.”

“I’m so sorry girls, but visiting hours are over and Dr. Dracon asked to see Emma.”

“Oh right. I forgot I asked to see her.” Emma said, looking at the sisters. “Sorry guys. Thank you so much for coming though. It means a lot to me to have friends.”

Both girls hugged Emma and headed out. Before Ruby could go, Emma put the brakes on the chair. “Emma? What’s wrong?”

Emma looked at the nurse. “I was going to ask you the same thing. You’ve been crying.”

Ruby sighed and sat down. “I wasn’t going to tell you.” She took Emma’s hands. “I got tested and I’m not a match. I’m so sorry.” Ruby’s eyes filled and Emma sighed.

“Thank you for trying Ruby, but it’s not your fault that you’re not a match. Doc said that with my blood type, it’ll be hard to find a match. Ruby, it means a lot that you even got tested. Thank you.”

Ruby wiped her tears and nodded before hugging the blonde. “I am sorry. I know it’s not my fault, but I’m still sorry.”

Emma hugged her back, not letting herself feel the pang of disappointment. “It’s okay.”

They were both quiet as Emma was taken to Dr. Dracon’s office. Ruby brought her in and then said she’d be back. Emma waited for Doc to finish what she was reading, watching her and feeling things inside she hadn’t let herself feel before. Finally, the woman looked up and smiled. “How can I help you, Emma?”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Mal asked, folding her hands on her desk.

“My social worker said something about you wanting to foster me and how she was so upset when they denied it.”

“Well, I’m glad to know she was upset.” Mal said, avoiding the other part. “Though, I hear the Nolans have been approved. Congratulations. I’m genuinely happy for you.”

“Thanks. I’m happy too, but I’m sad they told you no. You really wanted to foster me?”

Mal took a breath. “Yes. I know I was risking my position as your physician, but yes. I wanted…want to foster you, Emma. I’m sorry I wasn’t approved.”

“So am I.” Emma said with tears in her eyes. “You’d make a great mother.”

“So will Mary Margaret. And you’ll have a father.”

“Is that why they denied you? Because you’re not married?”

“No. They didn’t think I’d have time for you.”

Emma scoffed. “I see you every day.”

“For medical reasons. They didn’t think I’d be able to visit you and give you the support you need.”

“Then they don’t know you. I know you come and see me when there are perfectly qualified nurses to do whatever test you come up with for an excuse to see me. I know that you visit me just to chat. I wish they’d have talked to me about it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited and thankful to be the Nolans’ foster kid, but I’d have loved to be yours too.”

Mal came around and sat on the chair next to Emma’s, taking her hand. “This changes nothing, Emma. I will still make up reasons to see you and I will still be here to support you.”

Emma pulled Mal into a hug. “Thank you. I love you, Mal.”

“I love you too, Emma.” Though the doctor knew the ethics board would frown upon her saying that, she knew her honesty was what the blonde needed.

Emma then pulled out a list from the bag she kept with her and looked at it. “When I was seven and had my first long hospital stay, I made a list. Maybe it’s stupid, but it’s my ‘List of Dreams’.” She looked at Mal. “I’ve never shown anyone and believe me, Ruby’s tried to see it.”

Mal listened to her and looked down at the list. “One, get a kidney donor. Two, Find out what it feels like to…to be loved.” Mal’s lump in her throat grew. “Three, find long term foster parents.” She looked at Emma. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Because when I crossed off number three today, I was still thinking about what my social worker had said and I realized, I could have crossed off number two long ago. If I really think about it, I knew what unconditional love felt like the moment I met you. You, Ruby, the Nolans, you’ve all shown me that and I want you to know that I appreciate this so much. Up until the trial meds quit working, and I found I needed a donor that was my number one. Thanks to you, I was able to cross it off.”

“Oh, Emma.” Mal said, hugging her again. “I’m so sorry it took so long and such a shitty situation for you to find it.”

“That’s not your fault at all.” Emma said. “I think that…well I think this was all fate. I mean, I could have gone to a number of hospitals, but I was sent here. I was sent to be in the ward Ruby works in, the field you work in, and the area Mary volunteers in. I think…I think someone somewhere knew what was in store for me and they wanted to make sure that I had some moments of happiness, love, and good times before it all ended.” Emma wiped her tears. “I’m so blessed to have been here.”

Mal sniffed and handed Emma some tissues before using her own. “What else is on that list?” She asked with a smile, wondering if she could do anything else for this amazing soul.

Emma blushed. “Just stupid things.”

“Like what?” Mal said, holding her hand out to see if Emma would give it to her. “Let’s see. Kiss someone special, run a full mile, fly in a plane, go to Disney.” Mal chuckled. “I can tell you were seven when you made most of these. “Dance at a ball, ride a horse, have a pain free day.” Mal sighed. “Emma, I’m sorry you had to dream things that other kids take for granted.” She said, though she knew there were a couple things on that list she could help the girl achieve before it was too late.

Emma took the list back. “It’s okay. I just…it was something to do.”

“I’m doing everything I can to make your number one come true, Emma, I swear to you I am.”

“I know, but please don’t feel bad if you can’t. You’re amazing, but you’re still only human.” Emma put the list back in her bag as Ruby knocked softly on the door. “Thanks for seeing me, Doc.” She said and gave the woman one last hug.

“Thanks for trusting me to see your list. I’ll see you tomorrow, Emma.”

Ruby took Emma back to her room and helped her settle in so she could eat dinner. “Tomorrow is Saturday so your parents want to come see you. You will have dialysis, but they can go with you if you want.”

Emma smiled. “My parents. I love the way that sounds. Yes, if they want to come with, they can.” She took a few bites. “You’re off tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, but Ashley is working a double, so you’re in good hands.”

“I like Ashley a lot, but she’s not you.”

Ruby smiled. “Thanks.”

“Enjoy your day off, Rubes. Do something fun and then come back on Monday and tell me about it. Take a lot of pictures and let me imagine myself with you.”

Ruby tried to blink her tears. “I’m working for my granny for a few hours, but I’ll do my best to do something fun.” As Ruby clocked out for the night, she met Dr. Dracon in the elevator.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Ruby sighed. “Just…Emma.”

Mal sighed as well. “I know the feeling. Hey, will you help me with something? She showed me her list and…”

“She showed you her list?! I’ve been trying to see it for years.”

Mal chuckled. “Yes, and I won’t break her trust…much. There are a few things I think we can help her do, but I’ll need help.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the October update for this story, but I was very busy. You’re going to get at least two this month though! Anyway, I have an outline of what I want to happen on this story, it’ll just depend on if my head sticks with it. This was going to be a longer than normal chapter because I didn’t know where to cut it off and I was loving it so much lol, but when I hit 10,000 words, I decided to split it up.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 3**

Emma woke up on Saturday and smiled when she remembered she’d have visitors all day. Her foster parents. Her parents. She stretched and sat up, slipping her slippers on so she could go use the bathroom. Some days she needed help while others, she was okay on her own. So far today was a good day, though she knew that could change after dialysis. However, she had to have a nurse close if she wanted to shower; doctors’ orders. Ashley was at the nurse’s desk and she smiled at her. “Morning, Ashely. Are you really busy right now?”

“Nope. Nurse Jen is getting meds ready. What can I help you with, Ems?”

“I wanna take a shower this morning. My foster parents are coming, and I always feel more human when I shower.”

“No problem. Go grab your things and we’ll go.”

Emma grabbed her shower caddy, towel, and clothes and went to the bathroom. It was private for the most part as the room had stalls with showers and toilets and a changing area for the patients and chairs for the waiting nurses. Ashely brought some paperwork to do and Emma set to taking a shower.

An hour later, Emma was sitting in a chair and watching TV, her freshly washed and brushed hair still wet but drying. Mary smiled as she and David came in. “Morning sunshine.” She said, sitting next to Emma.

Emma smiled over. “Morning.” She hugged Mary and then David. “Thanks for coming to see me.”

“We’re coming as often as we’re allowed to, Emma, so you aren’t going to thank us every time.” David said with a chuckle. “It’s nice to see you out of bed.”

“I had a good night sleep and I’m doing good this morning. After my dialysis, I may not be as good though.”

“That’s okay. Emma, you rest if you need to rest.” David said. “But we did get the okay to take you outside if you wanted. It’s a beautiful morning and we brought some frozen peas for the duck pond.”

Emma smiled wide. “Yes, let’s go.”

The three went out, Mary bringing a wheelchair just in case. Emma and David talked more, Mary wanting them to get to know each other better and after a while, Emma admitted she couldn’t walk back. Mary pushed her and they got back just as she had to go to dialysis. “You guys don’t have to come if you don’t want to. It’s pretty boring.”

David took the handles to the wheelchair. “I want to go with. I’m really enjoying getting to know you. Lead the way, Mary.”

Emma smiled softly and let them take her to her appointment. They did talk and Emma really liked David. “I can see why you to are together. You’re a great couple.” She said and tried to blink her tears.

“Why the tears, sweetie?” Mary asked, gently rubbing Emma’s forehead.

“It’s just…in any other circumstance, I’d have loved to be your daughter. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love that you guys are doing this. I…” She sighed. “I don’t know how to say what I’m trying to say.”

Mary smiled softly. “Are you trying to say that if you were healthy?”

Emma nodded. “I mean, we’d have so much fun as a family.”

“Well, I’m having a lot of fun as a family now.” David said, taking Emma’s hand. “And I’m not giving up hope. I know what can happen, but I’m hoping for a miracle.”

Emma gave a smile. “Me too.”

On Monday, Ruby came in and stopped at Dr. Dracon’s office. “Phase one today in one hour.”

“Phase one?”

“Yes.” She held up what looked like two pairs goggles. “These are virtual reality sets. Emma, and whoever else wears the other pair, will see what it’s like to be on a plane and then, the rides at Disney. I reached out to them and they sent me an app to see the park and the rides.”

Mal smiled and looked at her book. “An hour? I’ll be there.”

“Great. See you then.”

“Ruby? What’s phase 2?”

Ruby grinned. “We’re having a Ball. I’m talking to everyone and hoping to set it up for Saturday so the patients can have their families here. I can’t find a way to have Emma run a mile or have a pain free day, and I don’t think it’s appropriate if she kisses me, but I’m trying to cross off everything else on her list. All that would be left is riding a horse.”

“You get the rest done and I’ll get that one done. If you need help with anything, you let me know.”

“How about you bring some snacks on Saturday?”

“I will. I have a great recipe for nonalcoholic punch too.”

“Great, I’ll talk to you more when I have all the approvals.”

“You’re awesome, Ruby.”

An hour later, Mal came in and smiled at Emma. “How are you feeling today?”

“Okay. A bit tired, but Ruby made me get up and dressed.” Emma grumbled.

“I think she’s about to show you why.” Dr. Dracon said, smiling as Ruby and Mary came over. “Emma don’t get mad. I told Ruby a little of your list because I needed help in getting more things crossed off for you.”

Emma was intrigued, but she looked at Ruby. “You’re not going to make fun of me for the list?”

“Heck no! Okay, come here.” She said as she had four chairs set up, two by two. “Emma, if you were going on a plane, who would you want to sit by you?”

Emma looked around. “I…I’m not answering that. Okay I’m picking Dr. Dracon in case she gets called away.” She said, sitting.

Mal sat next to her and Ruby fitted them both with the goggles before sitting on another chair next to Mary. She got her phone out and hit play. “Pssssht this is your Captain speaking. Welcome to Ruby Red flights. Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated at all times. We hope you enjoy your flight to Orlando. Pssssht.”

Emma chuckled. “What is going on? Oh my god…this is so…wow.” She moved her head around, feeling like she was in a small plane. “Dr. Dracon look out the window!” She called, pointing even though she really was still in the hospital. Mary got her phone out, tears of happiness in her eyes as she recorded her new daughter. “Look at the clouds!”

“This is pretty cool. It even sounds like we’re on a real plane.” Mal said.

“We are. Don’t ruin this.” Emma said, but there was laughter in her voice.

“Right, sorry.” Dr. Dracon said and found Emma’s hand. “What do you think?”

“I think this is amazing.”

When the clip was done and the ‘plane’ landed, Emma took off the goggles and smiled at everyone, tears in her eyes. “That was awesome. You’re all just so…I love you guys.”

Ruby smiled. “We’re not done yet. Now, are you comfortable?”

“Yes, why?”

“We’re going to Disney World.”

“What?”

Dr. Dracon sighed as her pager went off. “I have to go. I’m so sorry. Thanks for taking me on the plane with you, Emma.”

Emma hugged her. “Thanks for telling Ruby about my list.”

The next hour or so was spent with Ruby and Mary taking turns on different ‘rides’ with Emma as she went through Disney. When they were done, Emma took the goggles off and hugged Ruby tight. “Thank you so much. I really felt like I was there. This has been the best day of my life. I love you, Rubes.”

“I love you too, Emma. I’m glad I could make this happen for you.” She sighed. “I should get to work though.”

“See you later.” Emma said and then looked at Mary. “Thanks for being here while we did this. It was cool; like we were really on those rides together.”

Mary kissed Emma’s hand. “I’m so glad I got to be there with you. Cross that off your list, but maybe one day, we will go for real.”

Emma got her list and smiled as she crossed two more things off. “Even if I don’t, I feel like I was actually there. This was honestly such an amazing thing.” She bit her lip. “Mary, can…I hate to ask this, but can we maybe get something for Ruby to thank her? Just something small and I’ll find a way to pay you back.”

Mary smiled. “We can and you won’t pay me back, Emma, you’re my daughter now. What would you like to get her?”

Emotion swelled inside Emma at Mary’s words and she had to swallow a lump forming in her throat. “Thank you. It doesn’t compare to what she did for me, but I know she loves wolves, so maybe a wolf figurine or picture?”

“I think that’s a great idea, Emma. Take a look through Amazon and let me know what you decide. Don’t worry about the price. Oh, and Dr. Dracon loves dragons.” She added with a wink. “I have to do some rounds and you have a visitor. Get yourselves something to eat” She said, nodding to the door and then handing Emma a $20.00 bill.

“Emma looked over and smiled as she saw Regina. She looked back at Mary and hugged her. “Thank you so much.” Mary left and Emma smiled at Regina. “Hey, guess what?” She told Regina of her morning, not able to stop smiling.

“That’s awesome, Emma. What else is on your list?”

Emma shook her head. “I don’t want to show you. It’s…childish.”

“It is not. Everyone has a bucket list, but most of us think we have so much time to do it.” She gave puppy eyes and a pout. “Please show me?”

Emma sighed, but wasn’t actually upset. “Fine, but can we go eat first in the cafeteria? My treat.”

“If you insist.” Regina said with a grin. “Do you want a wheelchair?”

Emma sighed, this time losing a bit of her smile. “I think so. Sorry.”

Regina put her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.” She then went and got a wheelchair. “Have a seat and lead the way.”

As the two ate, Emma slid her list to Regina who smiled as she looked at it. “Look at that, you have so many crossed off already.” She put her sandwich down and wiped her mouth. “Emma? How easy is it for you to leave for a few hours?”

“I don’t actually know. Why?”

She pointed to the list. “We have stables and five horses. I’d love to take you for a ride.”

Emma looked at Regina, her heart in her throat. “Really? I…that would be amazing, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Who would you ask?”

“Dr. Dracon I think or maybe Ruby.”

“Well, let’s find out.” Regina said and looked up, waving her hand. “Ruby, can we bug you for just a minute?”

Ruby came and sat down with her lunch. “Bug away.”

“So, Emma was showing me her list and we were wondering who we’d ask about getting her out for a few hours. My parents have a stable and I’d love to take her riding.”

Ruby thought for a bit. “Dr. Dracon would be the one to give permission to take her off grounds for a while, but you’d also have to ask Mary and David since they’re her foster parents now.” She looked at Emma. “Would you like me to ask Dr. Dracon?”

“I’ll see if she’s in her office when we’re done here and let you know.” Emma said. “I know you’re on your break, but if you want to stay here, you can.”

“Nah, I’ll give you two time alone.” Ruby said with a wink and left.

After the two ate, they went to Dr. Dracon’s office where Emma knocked softly. “Come in.” They did and Dr. Dracon smiled. “Hello Emma, how can I help you?”

“Hi. This is Regina.” Emma said and then bit her lip. “She has horses and we were wondering if I’d be able to get out of here for a few hours one day and go for a ride?”

Mal folded her hands on her desk and looked at Emma. “I have to get approval, but I don’t see why not. However, there have to be some precautions. I would like it if we could get a nurse to go with you, or even Mary Margaret, which as your foster mother, she may want to go anyway. I also have to stress that you have to be back at the given time. Emma, I want you to have fun and live life, but I also want to be sure you’re taken care of.”

“I know. That all sounds very fair.”

Mal smiled. “Give me a moment.” She then left her office.

Emma looked at Regina. “You sure your parents would be okay with this?”

“Yes. I’ll call and make sure though if that makes you feel better.”

“It would.”

Regina got her phone out and called her mother. “Mom? Hi yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if Emma was approved to be able to, can I bring her to the stables to go for a horse ride? It’s on her list of dreams.” Regina smiled. “Thanks mom. I’ll let you know when Dr. Dracon gets back.” She hung up and looked at Emma. “Mom would love to have you over.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks. I hope Mal gets approval.”

“Tomorrow from eleven to three. Emma, you have to be back at three.” Mal stated as she came back in. “They also want you to wear a medical mask to protect your lungs from the dust and pollen. I’ll check with Mary and Ruby at our meeting that I’m late to.” She then looked at Regina. “Regina, can you stop and see me before you leave? I’ll be back in half an hour, your visitation extension is approved if you’re able to stay.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Regina said and the three left, Mal going to her meeting and the girls back to Emma’s ward.

“Why would she want to see you?” Emma asked as she went to sit on her bed.

“Probably to give me a lecture on keeping you safe.” Regina said with a chuckle, though she was hoping maybe her results were back.

The two talked and when the half hour was over, Emma was tired. “What do I wear tomorrow?”

“Jeans if you have them. We have riding boots and helmets, so don’t worry about that. I’d wear a t-shirt but bring a sweater or sweatshirt just in case.”

“I can do that. Thanks so much, Regina.”

Regina smiled as Emma laid down. She came over to the bed and stroked Emma’s cheek. “I may not be someone special, but…” She leaned forward and kissed Emma’s cheek. “Maybe that will count.”

Emma smiled and took Regina’s hand. “You are special. Thank you so much.”

Mary came in as Regina left and smiled at Emma. “Ruby is going with you tomorrow. I give permission and I’d like to go, but I think it’s best you have a nurse with you.”

“You can come too if you want. Regina said you and David are invited as well.”

“What do you want, Emma? I don’t want to be with you if you’d rather it just be you and Regina.”

Emma took Mary’s hand. “I talked to Regina and I want you and David there, if you’re able to be there. It’s last minute, so if you can’t, I get it.”

“I’ll be there for sure, Emma, and we’ll talk to David at visiting hours tonight. Get some rest, you look tired.”

“Thanks Mom…I mean Mary.” Emma said with a blush.

“I like mom, if you like mom.” Mary said, happy tears in her eyes.

“In my head, you’re mom. Ever since the moment you told me you wanted me to be your foster kid.”

“Then you can call me mom if you want.”

“I do. Thanks…mom.”

Regina knocked on Dr. Dracon’s door and came in. “You wanted to see me?”

Mal smiled and motioned for her to come in. “Close the door, please.”

Regina did so and sat down. “I swear, I’ll keep Emma safe tomorrow.”

“Oh, I trust you.” Mal said, again folding her hands and smiling. “Regina, I asked you to come see me because we got the results back.”

Regina took a deep breath and held it in.

“You and your sister are matches. Perfect matches.”

Regina let out a breath, tears in her eyes. “So, when do we do this?”

Mal smiled. “We have to take some more blood from both of you and check the HLA’s and do the crossmatch. Usually we do one before the other, but this is so important, that we’re going to test them both at the same time. We can take your blood now, if you’re willing to continue with this.”

“Yes, please take it now. Do you want me to call Zelena?”

“If you would, that would be great. Regina, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m so sure.”

“Good. This is amazing and I’m keeping my fingers crossed that the rest goes just as swimmingly. Make sure Emma keeps that mask on tomorrow. We cannot have her getting sick in any way, but I want her to have that time, so I’m not going to keep her from it.”

“I will. I…it’ll be hard to not tell her, but I swear I’ll make sure she wears the mask.”

“Please, let us get through the next step before you tell her.”

“I will.” Regina then called Zelena and the two gave more blood before going home.

Mary, Ruby, David, and Emma all rode in Mary’s car to Regina’s house. “Wow, this place is huge.” Emma said, looking at the mansion.

“It sure is.” David stated. “Regina said to take the drive behind the house, and we’ll see the stables.” He said to Mary.

Sure enough, once behind the house, they saw a field and the stables. They drove over and Emma smiled when she saw Regina, Zelena, and who she assumed to be Cora. They all got out and Regina came over to hug Emma. “How are you feeling?”

“Excited, nervous, but mostly excited.”

Regina took Emma’s hand. “Mom, this is Emma. Emma, this is my mom, Cora.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Mills. Thank you for letting me do this today.”

“Please, it’s Cora, and there’s no thanks needed. I’ve been wanting to meet you since the day Regina did and told me all about you.”

The rest of the group were introduced, and Emma put her mask on before also putting on a riding helmet. She looked at Regina. “Is there any way I can ride with you? I want to do this, but I’m also a little scared.”

“I’d like that very much.” Regina said, asking the stable hand to put a double saddle on her horse. She then looked at the group. “Do you guys know how to ride?”

“We’re just watching.” Ruby stated as Mary and David agreed with her. “We’re here to make sure Emma is okay and we trust you to come get us if she’s not. We also have to ask that you stay where we can see you.”

“Are you sure? Because Emma wants to ride with me, so we have four free horses.” Regina said.

Emma looked at them. “You’re more than welcome to ride with us.”

David came over and cupped Emma’s cheek. “We want to watch you have fun. We want you to feel like a ‘normal’ teenager having a fun day with her friend. We want to be as unobtrusive as possible, but we also want to see you having fun.”

Emma smiled, happy tears in her eyes and hugged him. “Thanks, dad.”

David smiled, his heart growing in his chest. “You’re welcome, baby girl. Now, go have fun.”

“Wait. I want some pictures.” Mary said and took some of Emma alone and Emma with Regina.

Regina then took Emma over to her horse. “Emma, this is Raven.” She pet the horses nose. “Raven, meet Emma.” She slipped a sugar cube in Emma’s hand. “Giver her this and she’ll love you.”

Emma held her hand out and smiled as the horse took the cube. “Hey girl. I hope you don’t mind me riding you today.” She said and chuckled as the horse nudged her with its nose.

“She likes you. Come on, I’ll help you up.” Regina helped Emma up into the saddle and then got on behind her. “You good? Feel comfortable?”

Emma shifted a bit and Regina put her arms around her, taking the reins. “I’m good.” Emma said and smiled as Mary took a few more pictures. “What do I hold onto?”

Regina put Emma’s hands on the pommel. “If you’d rather hold my arms, that’s fine too, but this is probably better.”

“Don’t start too fast.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Regina clicked her teeth and Raven started off at a walking pace. “Keep your mask on, Emma, it gets dusty out here.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been lectured by everyone to keep it on.”

Cora offered the group lemonade and they all sat at a patio table, watching the girls and chatting. She knew she couldn’t mention the fact her daughters were matches just yet, but she found other things to talk about.

Regina tightened her arms around Emma and clicked her teeth again, making Raven go faster. “Sit up, close your eyes and hold your arms out. I’ve got you, and I want you to feel the wind, Emma.” She said in Emma’s ear, causing the blonde to have goosebumps.

“You promise I won’t fall.”

“I swear it. I’ve got you. Trust me, Emma.”

“I do.” Emma said and sat up, closing her eyes. She then held her arms out and even with Regina behind her, she could feel the wind whip her hair and she felt like she was flying as Regina urged Raven to go faster.

Mary took more pictures. “Regina is amazing with Emma.” She said, looking at Cora. “She’s such a sweetheart.”

Cora smiled, watching them. “I think she’s got a little crush on Emma, honestly. I don’t know if Emma goes that way, and it’s okay if she doesn’t, but I think Regina really likes her.”

David grinned. “I don’t know if she does either, but I think she likes Regina too.”

“Oh, she’s got it bad for Regina.” Ruby said with a chuckle. “She may not know it herself, but she does.” Ruby watched them and wiped some tears away. “It’s so not fair. I’m sorry, but this whole thing pisses me off. That girl doesn’t deserve this; she deserves to live a long and amazing life.”

“Maybe she will.” David said. “Don’t give up hope.”

After about an hour, Regina and Emma came back and Regina dismounted before helping Emma do the same. She then walked with her to the group. “She’s tired.”

“I’m sorry, Regina.” Emma said as she sat down. “That was amazing, but my body is telling me it’s enough.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m thankful you’re being honest with me. Lemonade?”

“Yes, please.” Emma said and looked over at Mary. “Did you guys check out the stables?”

“Not yet, but if you’re too tired…”

“It’s okay. Go check them out. I’m fine, just had to sit for a while.”

Ruby checked Emma over and gave a smile. “You can take the mask off for a little bit while you drink up. We’ll head back soon.”

“Thanks, Rubes.” Once the group left, lead by Cora, Emma took her mask off and drank some lemonade. She then got her list out. “That’s another one I can cross off.”

Regina looked over and knitted her brows. “You halfway crossed off kissing someone special?”

Emma blushed. “Because it’s halfway accomplished.” She looked at Regina. “You kissed my cheek.”

“You consider me special?”

“Yeah.” Emma admitted, crossing off the horse riding before looking at Regina again. “Please don’t freak out or make that change anything between us.”

Regina put her hand on Emma’s. “It changes nothing, Emma. I think you’re pretty special as well.”

Emma smiled, blinking back tears. “I wish I wasn’t dying, though, then I wouldn’t have met you. It’s just…suddenly I’m getting everything I’ve ever dreamed of and…it’s hard to enjoy because I know I’m going to die. I…I think you and I could have something special.” Tears fell and she wiped at them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get negative.”

Regina moved and sat next to Emma, taking her into her arms. She had her own tears but focused on the blonde. “Emma, please don’t apologize. I cannot even begin to imagine what you’re going through emotionally right now, and I have no idea how you’re dealing with it. But Emma, I’m here and I’ll be here from now on, for as long as you want me here with you. I…I have feelings for you, and I know what your future looks like, but I don’t care. Please don’t hold back on anything just because there’s a chance you will die soon. Even if you only have months to live; live your life.”

Emma sniffed and took some deep breaths. “Regina, it’s not that I’m trying not to live; it’s that I’m trying not to leave too much heartache when I go. I don’t want things to change, but I also don’t want…I don’t want us to…I don’t want you to…” Emma couldn’t express what she was thinking between her emotions and not having the words.

“You don’t want me to be sad when you die. Emma, it’s far too late for that now. I’m not going to push you; I wasn’t even going to say anything because I don’t want you to feel pressured, but I do want you to know that I am here and will be here and whatever happens between us or doesn’t happen is just fine.”

“I guess in some ways I’m so lucky I’m so sick. Meeting you, getting foster parents, having amazing nurses and doctors. Without my illness, I’d just be some random foster kid.” Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina. “Thank you for being in my life.”

Regina smiled and cupped Emma’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?” She asked in a whisper.

“Yes.” Emma whispered back. The kiss was sweet and made Emma’s heart beat faster. They broke it off and Emma smiled. “That was perfect.” She then crossed the kiss off her list.

Mary and David watched with Cora and Ruby and smiled. Sure, even if Emma didn’t get a match, at least things were happening for her before she got worse. Mary sighed. “I wish we could just save her. I hate not being able to do anything and watching her be so happy is so hard knowing we may only have months with her.”

David rubbed his wife’s back. “I know, but I feel blessed to have even had her in our lives.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the rest. I hope that where I cut it off worked, but since I had so much written, I am posting them together, so that should help.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 4**

The Next morning, Emma got Regina’s usual text and she smiled as she texted back. “Morning. I had an okay night. Didn’t really sleep much. How about you?”

Regina smiled as she lay in bed. “I’m sorry, Emma. I hate hearing that. My night was good.”

“Regina…there’s a…well they’re calling it a ball, on Saturday. I know it’s last minute, but would you maybe…be my date?”

Regina had heard of the plans and was already planning on going. She grinned as she replied. “On one condition.”

“What? Anything.”

“I want to see you in a dress. A beautiful princess dress. What size do you wear, and I’ll help find one?”

Emma smiled, not able to stop from laughing out loud. Mary smiled at her as she was doing her volunteer rounds. “What’s so funny?”

“I asked Regina to the ball on Saturday and she said only if I wear a beautiful princess dress. She wants to know what size I wear so she can help me, but I don’t know. I’ve never really worn a fancy dress.”

Mary grinned. “Tell her we are going at five tonight to find you a dress. I just got the approval.”

Emma’s head snapped up. “Wait, what? We’re going dress shopping?”

“If you want to, yes. I thought it would be fun and if Regina wants to come, she should; unless you wanted to surprise her.”

Emma hugged Mary and wiped at her tears. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Maybe we can find a place that rents them out, so it doesn’t cost so much. I won’t be using it again.”

Mary wiped Emma’s tears and kissed her forehead. “I want to buy my baby girl a dress, so I will. Don’t you worry about the money because you’re worth every penny.”

Emma held onto Mary for a while before finally letting go. “Mom? I’m not just saying this because of the dress okay? I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Emma. More than I could ever tell you.” Mary grabbed a few tissues for both of them. “Now rest up for tonight. After we get a dress, we’re going out to dinner with dad.”

“Okay.” Emma laid back and smiled, looking at her phone. She saw she missed some texts from Regina and decided to call her. “Regina? Sorry, I was talking to my mom.”

“Oh good. I thought I offended you and I hadn’t meant to.”

“You didn’t and I hope I don’t offend you now. Mom set it up to take me dress shopping this evening and she said I could invite you but…I kinda want to surprise you.”

Regina chuckled. “That’s no problem, Emma. Enjoy your night with your parents and just tell me the color so I can make sure we don’t clash.”

“Will you wear a dress?”

“I could, but I was thinking maybe a suit or tux.”

“Really? You know you don’t have to. I mean, just cuz we’re both girls doesn’t mean one has to dress like the guy.”

“I know, but I thought we could pull it off.”

“Oh, we could. You’d be hot in a suite.” Emma chuckled. “You’re the best. Are you coming today?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t; I have a meeting, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. That’s okay.”

“You could call me tonight after you get back if you want.”

Emma smiled. “Sure, that sounds good. Will I see you before Saturday? I know it’s only like three days away, but just curious.”

“You’ll see me every day but today. I’ll come for the morning visits so your parents can be there in the evenings. Do you have dialysis today?”

“Yes, in a few minutes.”

“Okay, well once you’re set up, if you feel like texting or talking, I’ll be here for about another hour.”

“Actually, I was thinking of sleeping while I got it done so I’m rested for tonight. Is that okay?”

“Of course, it’s okay. I’ll talk to you tonight then, Em.”

“Okay, talk later.”

Regina hung up and then went to get showered and dressed. She and Zelena went out for brunch before making their way to the hospital. Regina was nervous as she and her sister sat down.

Dr. Dracon smiled at them. “Thank you for coming in. I know it’s only been a couple of days, but the tests are all coming back with positive results. My team has been working around the clock the last couple days and have determined that you both are matches. Either of you can give her a kidney.”

Regina let out a happy sound and put her hand to her mouth. “She’s going to live?”

“Yes. I have no doubts this will work and she will go on to live a long and happy life. I haven’t told her, or Mary, or the staff, but if you want to tell her, you can. We need to figure out who is giving it and how soon you’re available.”

“Me.” Regina said. “I want to do it and I’m available any time. I do have to talk to my agent, but I’m willing to break my contract if I have to.”

“Did you ask about having us each donate one?” Zelena asked. “Because I’m still willing.”

“I did, but it wasn’t approved. That’s good though, because they saw the same thing we did and have no doubt this will work. However, that being said, Zelena, I was curious about something. Would you be okay if we had you prepped and ready just in case of a rejection? We will know right away if Emma’s body rejects Regina’s kidney and it’s so much better for her body if we can quickly replace it with yours if we have to. I did get approval for that.”

“Yes. I’m completely okay with that.”

“So, we’d have you do the same thing as Regina and have you sleeping but you won’t know until you wake up if we needed your kidney or not. It makes it harder to plan recovery that way.”

“It’s completely okay. I’m taking a break from singing anyway and trying to write, so if I have to do that while recovering, that’s just fine.”

Mal sat back and couldn’t stop the tears in her eyes. “You young ladies have no idea how much this means to me, to all of us. Emma’s special, as I’m sure you know, and we’ve all been praying for a miracle. I can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“I’m so happy that we can.” Regina said. “When do we start everything?”

“Well, we’d like to set up the operation for Monday. Let Emma have the ball this weekend and she’d be first on the list Monday morning. That being said, we’d ask for you two to stay the night so you’re here and ready in the morning. Your parents can stay should they want to; you’d have a suite like room. We can talk particulars, but I’d need to know by eight tonight if that works for you.”

“It does.” Regina said, not wanting to waste time.

Mal chuckled. “Go home and talk to your parents and then call me. Oh, I do have papers for you to sign if you’d like to take them home as well. I know you’re both adults and I do fully respect that, but I’d be saying this to any of my patients. Take time to talk to whomever you want and let me know tonight. If you could scan or fax the forms to me as well, that would be great.”

Regina took the forms along with Zelena and stood. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything.” Dr. Dracon said.

“Can you not tell anyone yet? Or at least not who her donor is? I want to tell her on Saturday at the Ball.”

“I respect that. I do have to tell her so we can prepare her, but I won’t do that until after you call and send back the paperwork. I won’t tell her or anyone else who it is though. We’re used to anonymous donors here, so it’s not going to be hard.” She looked at the sisters. “Zelena, are you coming on Saturday?”

“I didn’t know if I could.”

“Yes, of course. All family and friends are invited. You and your parents would be more than welcomed.”

Zelena smiled. “Great. I’ll see you Saturday then. Thanks.”

“I’ll call you soon.” Regina said and the two left. Outside the door, Regina hugged her sister, unable to keep in her emotion. “Emma is going to live.”

Zelena smiled and hugged her sister back. “She sure is. Come on, let’s go talk to mom and dad.”

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

“Oh Emma, what about this one?” Mary Margaret asked, holding up a light blue dress.

“It’s nice, but not my color. I was thinking maybe more cream or silver maybe, even a lilac.” Emma said, looking through the dresses. “Mom? Are you okay with me bringing Regina?” She asked casually.

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well I mean…because she’s a girl.”

“She’s a young woman and she makes you glow. You two are adorable together and it doesn’t bother me at all.” She turned towards her daughter. “I love seeing you so happy, Emma. I love seeing you shine. I don’t give a shit if the person you picked has a penis or a vagina, so long as they have a good heart.”

Emma couldn’t stop her chuckle and looked around. “Language, mom.” She then hugged Mary. “Thank you. Dad feel the same way?”

“You bet he does.” Mary said and then looked over Emma’s shoulder. “Oh Emma, I know you said cream, silver, or lilac but turn around and tell me what you think.”

Emma turned and gasped. “Is it too much?” She asked, going closer to it. It was sleeveless with a semi sweetheart top that was a deep purple/black with a princess cut skirt. The skirt was amazing as the base was the purple but it was covered with a frilly, magenta and blue mesh, making it change color depending on what angle you were looking at it from. There were also rhinestones splashed over it and Emma loved it. “Is it too colorful?”

“It’s meant to be colorful, but I think it’s well done with the darker colors. The question is, do you like it?”

“I love it. I wouldn’t have even looked at these colors, but I love this.”

Mary smiled and got the attention of a saleswoman. “Do you have that in a size three?”

“We do, and it ties up the back so if we need a little smaller or bigger, it will work.” She smiled at Emma. “Shall we try it on?”

Emma nodded and followed her to the fitting room. “Mom, I may need help.”

“Sure thing, sweetie.”

“I could help you so you can surprise your mom.” The woman offered.

“I um…sure.” Emma said, though she was nervous. Emma had undergone many medical procedures that gave her scars and she hated explaining them to people.

The woman came in with her and could sense her nervousness. “Honey, I’ve seen it all, but I know how to do this so that I don’t see too much.”

“It’s just…I’ve got a kidney disorder and I’ve had many procedures and there’s scars.”

The woman smiled softly. “Sweetie, you don’t have to explain, and you don’t have to be ashamed. Battle scars are nothing to be ashamed of. Now, the easiest way is to step into the dress.” She said as she untied it and held it out. “Once you do, slip your jeans off.”

Emma did that and then looked at the woman. “I don’t have a strapless bra.”

“Honey, you’re young enough to not have to wear one with this dress. However, if you’d rather, I can go pick one out for you.”

“Let’s try it without for now.” Emma said and took a breath before sliding her shirt over her head.

“I’m not looking, I promise.” The woman said. “Just lift the dress up when you’re ready.” Emma slid off her bra and lifted the dress to her chest. The woman then smiled. “Great, let me tie it up and see how you feel about it.”

Emma watched in the mirror and smiled at how perfectly the dress fit. “It’s so pretty.”

“It’s pretty on the right person. On you, it’s beautiful.” The woman said. “And it fits perfectly; you won’t even need any heels if you don’t want them. I’ll show your mom how to do this for you.” She finished and stepped back. “Let’s show her.”

Emma gave a nod and stepped through the door, smiling at Mary. “Well?”

Mary looked at her and smiled, tears in her eyes. “You look beautiful. Oh, my baby girl.” She said and came over, cupping Emma’s cheek. “That’s the one.”

“It is, if it’s not too expensive.”

“Hush. Now, I don’t know what you like for jewelry, but I found this necklace and thought of you, for obvious reasons.” She held out a necklace with a silver chain. On the chain was a silver Swan pendant with a purple gem for its eye.

“I love it.” Emma said and Mary stepped behind her to put it on. “It’s perfect. Are you sure?”

“Positive.” She hugged her daughter. “You really like the dress?”

“I love it.”

“Do you need a special bra or anything?”

“No, apparently with this style, I don’t need one.”

“What about shoes and nylons?”

“Oh, we have the perfect shoes!” The saleswoman said. “What size do you wear?”

“Sevens, but mom, I have…”

“You have to get the shoes.” Mary said as the woman brought the box over. They were simple slip on with no heels, but they matched the purple perfectly.

“I grabbed a pair of nude nylons as well.” The woman said, gesturing for Emma to sit. “Perfect.” She said, slipping the shoes on.

Emma stood and looked at Mary. “Well?”

“Well it’s perfect. We’ll take it all.”

Half an hour later, Emma sat with Mary and David eating the best shrimp linguini she’d ever had and couldn’t stop her smiling. She felt like she could forget about being sick, forget about the fact she was dying, and just enjoy her time. Then, it all would come flooding back when she was on her way to the hospital.

“Emma? You got quiet back there; are you okay?” David asked.

Emma leaned her head against the window. “Yeah.”

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Emma sniffed, blinking tears. “I’m sick of crying.” She said and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to go to the hospital, I don’t want to be sick and I don’t want to die! Can’t you just take me home? Don’t take me back there; don’t take me back to reality.”

David parked as they were back and got out and went to the back seat next to Emma. “The last thing I want to do is bring you here and go home without you, Emma. I want to take you home, I want you to live and not die.”

“Why can’t you take me? I’m dying; there’s no changing it, so who cares if I die here or if I die at your house? I want to be a normal family before I die. I want…I want to know what it’s like to have a home.”

“I’ll talk to Dr. Dracon and the administrator, Emma, and we’ll figure it out. I can’t make promises, but I swear we’ll figure it out.” Mary said.

Emma just sighed, feeling exhausted. “I just wanna go to sleep. I’m sorry I ruined the night; I really did have a great time. Thank you so much for everything.”

David hugged Emma. “Come on, let’s get you up to your room.”

“My ward.” Emma mumbled under her breath and then closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I’m acting like this; you don’t deserve it.”

“Neither do you.” David said as Mary went to get a wheelchair. “Emma, you have every right in hell to be upset at any moment and not feel guilty about it.” He cupped her cheek. “If I were in your situation, I’d be angry all the time.”

Emma sniffed and hugged him. “Thanks, dad.” She said softly and then got out, sitting in the chair. Once in her ward, she changed in the bathroom and then came to her bed, closing the curtains around it. “I know it’s early, but I just wanna go to bed. Thank you so much for everything today; I really do appreciate it.”

Mary came over and tucked Emma in. “Thanks for coming with us, Emma. I’ll bring the dress on Saturday since you don’t want Regina to see it. I’m going to talk to Dr. Dracon about having you come live at home, but I can’t make promises.”

Emma snuggled into her bed, holding her blanket. “I know. Thank you. Don’t make a big deal for me though.”

Mary stroked Emma’s forehead and kissed her. “I’ll make however big of a deal I want to, baby girl. Try and get some sleep and we’ll see you in the morning.”

“We love you, Emma.” David said, also kissing her head.

“I love you too.” Emma listened to them open and close the curtain and not until she heard the door shut did she let more tears fall. After a bit, she shifted in bed and pulled out her notebook. She wanted to make a new list; a more realistic list. She wrote the heading **‘Things I want at my funeral’** and wiped her tears as she underlined it.

Mary knocked on the door and came in as Mal was hanging up her phone. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you.” She came in on fire and David gave the doctor an apologetic look. “I want to take Emma home. She broke down tonight and I don’t blame her one bit. She’s right. Unfortunately, she’s right. She’s dying and she deserves to have as much of a ‘normal’ life as she can, when she can. I can take care of her and I know when to bring her in for medical things. I know I can’t tonight, but who do I need to yell at to get Emma home?”

“No one.” Mal stated, gesturing for them to sit. “You can take her home next week; Friday at the latest. She will be home for many, many years.”

“Wait, what?” David asked, not wanting to believe it.

“We have a donor. We have two actually and I was just on the call to confirm. They signed the papers and sent them to me, and surgery is set for Monday. I’m waiting until tomorrow to tell Emma because I know she’s going to have questions and I want both her and I to have a good night sleep first.”

“Wait, two donors?” Mary asked.

“Yes. One is the actual donor, but should Emma’s body reject it, which according to the tests, it shouldn’t do, the second donor will be prepped and ready. So long as everything goes well, Emma will be home by Friday. Does that give you enough time to get her room ready?”

Mary had happy tears streaming down her face and she held David’s hand. “Yes. Thank you, Mal. Who are they?”

“They want to be anonymous for now. I want Emma here until then, Mary, because I want to keep her from getting sick. I almost want to cancel this ball, but I know how much everyone is looking forward to it. Instead, I’m going to make sure everyone who comes is healthy.”

“When are you telling her?”

“Tomorrow morning. Do you want me to wait for you?”

“Would you mind?” David asked. “I’ll come in with Mary.”

“Not a problem. You may be here before me, but please…I know this is a lot to ask, especially now you’re her foster parents, but I’ve had to give that precious girl so much bad news, that I really want to be able to be the one to give her the good news.”

Mary reached to the desk and put her hand on Mal’s. “Of course. I completely understand.”

Ashley was making her 2 a.m. rounds when she noticed a light on behind Emma’s curtains. She peaked and saw the girl crying with her phone out. “Honey, what’s wrong?” She came in and sat on Emma’s bed, looking at her phone. “What are you looking at?”

“I don’t want to be cremated in a hospital gown.” Emma said, sniffing. “I was looking up how they cremate people and it said that many times, people are cremated in a gown or a sheet. I don’t want that. I know what it means to be cremated, and I want that, but I want to be dressed. I know it’s dumb, but when my body leaves, I want to be in clothes.”

Ashley’s heart broke as she stroked Emma’s arm. “Honey, if that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get. Some people pick out what they want to be wearing; even for a cremation. Why are you thinking about this now?”

Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I’m making a list of what I want for my funeral. I don’t want to be buried in a box as that creeps me out, but I want to go with clothes.”

“Okay, write that down.” Even though Ashley hated that any child had to think like this, she knew Emma was dealing with it in her own way. “What else do you have on your list? I mean, if you want to share.”

Emma pulled the list out. “Well, it will depend on whoever plans this, which I’m guessing will be Mom and dad, but I want something done here because you, Ruby, and the others have all said you’d be there, so I want you to be able to be. I’ve never gone to church in my life, so I don’t think I could have it at a church anyway. I want it to be a celebration, not a sad thing. I’ll be free, you know? Celebrate my no longer being in pain, no longer being weak and tired, no longer being sick. I’d like some flowers, white roses probably. I have started letters to each of you, so I want everyone to read them that day. I want the song “Somewhere over the rainbow” played – the Judy Garland version. I know my Mom just got me a beautiful dress, but I want her to take it back after the ball and get her money back, so I’m fine with just being in jeans and a t-shirt for my cremation. I’ve been trying to decide on having a viewing, but I don’t know.” She tapped the pen to her lips. “I mean, I get that for some, that’s how they say goodbye, but for others, it’s uncomfortable. I don’t want anyone thinking they have to see me when I’m dead, but if some do, I don’t want to keep them from it.”

“Then maybe you have a celebration here, then those who want to can go to the funeral parlor or crematorium, wherever your parents decide, and they can view you and say good bye before…” Ashley felt the lump in her throat and tried to swallow it. “Before you leave this earth.”

Emma wrote that down. “That’s a good idea.” She then looked at Ashley and took her hand. “Thank you for letting me talk about this and for helping me. Everyone doesn’t want me to talk about it, but I have to you know? It’s going to happen; there’s no getting around it.”

“I still have hope, Emma, but I also understand why you have to do this. I wish you didn’t, but I get it. Honey, can you try and get some sleep now?”

Emma gave a nod and put her notebook and pen away before laying back down. “Sometimes I wish I’d never made that first list.” She said as Ashley fixed her covers before sitting by her again.

“Why not?” The nurse asked, stroking Emma’s forehead, knowing how that comforted her.

“Because…because I’m finally getting everything I wanted. Once I do, I have nothing to live for. I’m going to die; I get that, but…I wish I’d had some of these things before. I wish I’d have had a family a lot longer than I have. I wish I could have gone to Disney before I got real sick. I mean, I’m so grateful to Ruby for what she did, but I still wish it could have happened earlier.”

“That makes sense, Emma, but just because your list is getting crossed off, doesn’t mean you have nothing to live for.” Ashley sighed. “I know you’re tired of fighting though, so I do get what you’re saying.” She kissed Emma’s forehead. “I have to check on the others, but please call for me if you get upset again; that’s what I’m here for.”

“I will. Thanks Ashley.” Emma lay in bed and as the sun came up, she finally fell asleep.

A few hours later, Ruby came in and gently shook Emma. “Emma, it’s time for your medicine.”

Emma groaned. “Just leave me alone.” She rolled over. “I’m dying, Ruby, medicine doesn’t matter anymore. Just let me sleep and leave me alone.”

Ruby was used to patients getting emotional and knew Emma was going through a lot, so she sighed softly. “I’ll leave it on your table.” She then left and finished giving medication to the others before going to the nurse’s station. “Emma have a bad night?”

Ashley sighed and nodded. “Poor thing had such a good time with Mary and David and was depressed when she came back. I think she didn’t want her night of feeling normal to end, and I get it. She…she also started a list of what she wanted for a funeral when she dies. I think today is going to be an off day.”

“Understandable.” Ruby sighed. “I wish I could do something.”

“Just be there.” Ashley looked at her. “And if she wants to talk about her death, let her. She told me last night that it meant a lot that I listened to her and didn’t try telling her to not think about it. I know it’s hard, but it’s what she needs.”

Ruby gave a nod. “I get it. I just want her to have hope. However, I get she wants to be realistic.”

“Morning.” Mary said as she and David came in. “How’s Emma?”

Ruby sighed. “She wants to be left alone. She said she’s dying so there’s no reason for medication and to just let her sleep.”

“She was up late last night.” Ashley said, explaining to them what had happened.

Mary sniffed. “That poor girl. I hate that she has that going on in her head.”

“She won’t for much longer.” Dr. Dracon said, coming over. “Come on, let’s give her the good news.”

“What good news?” Ruby asked and Ashley shrugged as they followed the three others.

“Emma honey? I know you want to be left alone, but I have something very important to tell you.” Mal said softly as she sat on the side of Emma’s bed. “I know you’re down, but please believe that you want to hear this.”

Emma stretched and turned, seeing Mal, her parents, Ruby and Ashley. “Wh…what’s going on?” She asked, sitting up.

Mary and David sat on the other side of Emma’s bed as Ashley and Ruby each took a chair. Mal, took Emma’s hand and smiled. “Your parents came to me last night and said you want to go home. Well, by next Friday you will be going home, and you’ll be there for years to come.”

“What are you talking about? I don’t even have a year to live.”

Mal grinned. “You do now. We got the tests back, the papers signed, and you’re booked first thing Monday morning for a kidney transplant.”

Emma’s mouth fell open, her eyes filling with tears. “Wh…what? Is this some cruel joke?”

Mal took Emma’s hands and kissed them. “No, honey. You have two anonymous donors who both have passed the match testing with flying colors. One will be the designated donor while the other will be prepped just in case your body rejects the first kidney. However, everything we have has shown that won’t happen.”

“Two donors? I…I’m not gonna die?”

Mal shook her head. “You’re not going to die.”

Emma threw her arms around Mal, crying tears of joy and shock. The rest joined them, everyone feeling this sense of relief and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mal sat with Emma and Mary, talking through what would happen up to the day of the surgery and afterwards. “Emma, we’ll go through this as often as you need. It’s scary, I do get that, but it’s all looking so good, so please try to focus on the good.”

Emma gave a nod, still taking everything in. “I’ll try. But just in case something goes terribly wrong, I…I do have a list of what I want for my funeral and stuff. I was feeling really low last night and so I did some research and stuff. It’s in my notebook.” She said, looking at Mary. “If there’s anything on there that’s too expensive, don’t worry about it.”

Mary, who knew she couldn’t keep brushing over this, took Emma’s hands. “Emma, if anything happens, I promise that I will do everything you’ve put in your notebook.” She swallowed down the emotion. “I understand that death has been on your mind for…well probably for a very long time, and I accept that you need to talk about that, but maybe now, maybe we can make plans for your future.”

“I will, I just wanted you to know that there were some things I really, really want that are starred. The other things aren’t as important.”

Mal smiled softly at Emma. “Everything is important, but Mary is right about focusing on your future. It’s very helpful to get through surgery and healing if you have a positive mindset.”

Emma gave a nod. “I understand. I just still can’t believe this is happening. I have to tell…”

“Regina.” Mary said, looking over to the door. “Emma, you didn’t call her last night, did you?”

“Shoot no. I was so upset, I forgot. Why?”

Mary nodded towards the door. “She looks upset.”

Emma looked over and her heart fell as she saw Regina coming towards here, tears in her eyes and a look of anger mixed with relief. “You didn’t call me last night. Emma, you said you’d call, and you didn’t, and you didn’t answer my calls or texts and I was up all night worried about you and thinking something terrible happened to you.” She then realized Ruby, Ashley, David, Mary, and Mal were there. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“That’s okay. I was just about to go anyway.” Mal said, standing. “Mary and David, I have some forms for you to fill out, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” Mary kissed Emma’s forehead and then turned to Regina, placing a reassuring squeeze on her arm. “Go easy on her.”

Emma looked down. “I’m sorry, Regina. I had a really bad night and I...I should have called or at least texted you, but I was just so low, I honestly didn’t think.”

Regina tried hard to let the relief be the emotion she felt. “What happened?” She asked, sittin on the edge of the bed. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Emma looked at Regina. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Emma, I was never mad at you. I was so worried about you. All I could think was that something horrible happened and no one was telling me. I didn’t know Mary’s number or the number here, I had no way to see what was going on and all I could think was that…”

“That I died. God, Regina, I’m so sorry. This is no excuse, but I am not used to having people outside of the hospital who care about me.”

“Well you do now. In fact, I should text my mom because I had her all worked up too.”

“I’m so sorry.” Emma repeated and laid back in her bed until Regina sent the text and looked at her. “Since they’re letting you in before visiting hours, do you maybe wanna go get breakfast?”

“I’d like that, but I still want to know what happened last night.” Regina stated softly. 

Emma looked down. “Can I tell you later? There’s other news I need to tell you, but I’m really hungry.”

“Sure. Come on.” Regina said and waited outside the curtain as Emma got dressed. “Wheelchair?”

“Yeah. I am still really tired since I didn’t sleep much. You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Regina said, pushing her chair after Emma sat. “You don’t have to tell me about last night, Emma. It’s honestly not my business.”

Emma sighed and fidgeted with her hands. “I had a bad night. I had such a good time with my mom and dad and then just felt the blow when I was brought back here. I wanted it to continue, to keep feeling normal.” Emma said, trying to keep her tears back. “So when I got back here, I was feeling really low and I started making a list of what I wanted for my funeral and I read that people are cremated in hospital gowns and it really freaked me out. I didn’t want that, and I had kind of a break down.” Emma wiped her eyes. “Ashley helped me, but I just completely forgot to message you and I’m sorry.”

Regina sighed and stopped, pulling the chair into an empty room. She sat and faced Emma. “You never have to apologize for having a bad night. I’m sorry I was so angry; I was worried. But gods, I can’t imagine being faced with death like you have and…” She shook her head, tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry.” Emma said, reaching out and taking Regina’s hand. “Turns out I was worried for no reason.” Emma waited and when Regina looked at her, she smiled. “Dr. Dracon told me today that I have a donor. Well, technically I have two. I’m going to live, Regina. Should everything go right anyways.”

Regina gave a smile and hugged Emma, deciding that she would tell her now as she couldn’t stand lying to her. “I know you do, Emma. I wanted to tell you but I was told I couldn’t until the tests came back.”

“Wait...what? You know? What tests?”

Regina smiled. “I’m your donor. Me and Zelena, but I’m the one donating and she’s going to be prepped in case there’s any rejection.”

Emma just stared at Regina, unable to believe her. “I...Regina, why?”

“Emma, I knew the day I met you that you were special. The day my sister came with me to visit is the day we talked to Dr. Dracon and started the tests. I don’t need two kidneys and you only need one and I’m a perfect match. There’s no way I couldn’t try it.”

Emma couldn’t stop her tears as she got out of her chair and sat on Regina’s lap to hug her. “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.” She said, letting out small sobs. “I...Regina, I’ll never be able to repay…”

“Hush. You don’t owe me anything, Emma. I’m not doing this so that you’ll owe me or so I’ll look good or anything like that. In fact, the only person I’m telling is my agent and that’s because I have to. I’m doing this because you deserve it; because you’re special and deserve everything good, Emma. That’s why my sister is doing it too. She asked if they could take one of hers so you could have two, but they said no.”

Emma sniffed and smiled lightly, shaking her head. “You Mills sisters are amazing. I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s go have breakfast. Emma, I want to keep things as normal as possible.”

Emma gave a nod. “Sure. Thank you so much.”

“No more thanking me.” Regina said, tapping Emma’s nose. “But you’re welcome.” Emma got back in her chair and Regina pushed her to the cafeteria. As they ate, Regina smiled at Emma “I wasn’t going to tell you until the ball. I had this idea that it would be terribly romantic, but then I kinda thought maybe that would be too much on one day”

“I just...I never thought this would happen. I’m still stunned to be honest. I find out in one day that I have a donor and that it’s you. It’s so amazing.” 

After they ate, they were heading back to the ward when Emma stopped Regina. “Wait...tell me if someone comes this way.” She said, looking in the charts on the wall. Regina didn’t know what was going on, but kept an eye out. Then, Emma was opening a door and she wheeled herself in. “Come on.”

“What are we doing?”

“I just...I don’t wanna go back to the ward. I know I have curtains, but…” Emma looked down. “Sometimes I find a room that isn’t being used and pretend it’s mine.” 

Regina smiled softly. “Hey, don’t be ashamed. I totally get it.” She looked at the clock. “I have about four hours before I have to meet with my agent.”

The two stayed in the room and just talked for about an hour before finally heading back to Emma’s ward. She lay in her bed and smiled softly at Regina. “Lay by me?”

“Is that allowed?”

“I don’t know or care. Just close the curtains and no one will know.”

Regina did that and then took her shoes off before getting in the bed next to Emma. She set her alarm as Emma pulled the blanket up. “I’m sorry, I’m just really tired.”

“Then sleep. I’m honestly tired too.”

“Cuz you were up worrying about me.” Emma said with a frown. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Emma. I’m not mad.” Regina said, laying her head down and facing Emma. “Your life is about to change, Princess. How do you feel?”

Emma smiled softly. “Amazing. It feels like a dream, to be honest. Oh, I need to thank your sister too.”

“Right now, you need to sleep.” Regina said, kissing Emma’s forehead.

The two ended up falling asleep and when Mary came to check on Emma, she smiled, Ruby coming up beside her. “You let Regina stay?”

Ruby shrugged. “Didn’t know she stayed, don’t care.” She said honestly. “I honestly think having set hours in this ward is stupid.”

“I agree.” Mary said and then smiled at Ruby. “I get to take her home as early as next Friday.” She said, tears in her eyes. “I can’t wait.”

Ruby smiled and hugged Mary. “I honestly can’t think of anyone better than you and David.”

“You guys need to learn to whisper.” Emma said from her bed.

Regina chuckled as she’d been awake also. “It’s okay. I should get going anyway.” She sat up and put her shoes on, smiling at Emma. She took her hand and kissed it. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the ball, Princess.” She said, giving a small bow.

Emma blushed and shook her head. “You’re goofy.”

Regina smirked. “But I made you blush. I’ll text you Zelena’s number.”

“Thank you.” Emma watched Regina go and sat back with a smile. “She’s my donor.”

“What?” Mary asked as she came in and sat down. “Seriously?”

Emma nodded, smiling as Ruby sat down as well. “She said she was going to wait and tell me tomorrow, but she just couldn’t wait. She wanted to tell me before but had to wait until all the tests came back. She’s my actual donor and Zelena is the back up. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“It’s because you’re amazing.” Ruby said. “Damn though, I’m going to miss you.”

Emma suddenly felt emotion and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I’ll miss you, too. And Ashley and Dr. Dracon. I’ve been so blessed to have met all of you.”

“Nah, we were blessed the minute you came here.” Ruby said. “But don’t worry, I actually hang out with Ashley and Mary and David outside of work. I’ll be by to see you a lot.”

“Really?” Emma asked, hopeful.

“Yes, and I’ll be checking on you for the first couple months once you’re home.”

Mary smiled. “And Dr. Dracon comes over now and then as well and I assured her I’d bring you in to see her.”

Emma wiped at some tears. “I just…I can’t believe I have a future.”

“Speaking of, what color would you like your room?” Mary asked.

Emma blew her nose. “I’m sure whatever you have already will be fine.”

“Maybe, but I want to know what you want.” Mary said, taking out a notebook. “If you were to think of your dream room, what would it look like?”

Ruby smiled at Emma, giving her a nudge. “Show her.”

Emma blushed and grabbed her notebook, opening it to a page that had pictures from magazines cut out and glued on it. “I always wanted a yellow room. Not bright school bus yellow, but a pale yellow. I like the look of either brown or gray with yellow. I also…I know I’m sixteen, but I always wanted one of those princess like canopy beds. You know, with the curtains or whatever they’re called? But honestly, I’m not going to be picky.”

Mary smiled and looked at the picture. “You’ve thought about this.”

“Well, one day Ruby and I were looking at magazines and I talked about how I’d decorate my dream room and she suggested I cut out pictures.”

“Can I take this? It’ll help me decorate your room.”

“Mom, really, I’ll be happy with anything.”

“I know that, but I want to this. Your dad and I want to do this.” Mary took Emma’s hand and laced their fingers. “We never gave up hope, but we also didn’t think we’d ever be able to bring you home. Emma, we are over the moon excited and want to give you everything you deserve.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you. It means so much to me. Honestly, I…don’t be mad, but I was kinda scared that if I did get a donor, you and dad would change your minds because you’d be stuck with me. I mean, let’s be honest, I’ve never had a family, I quit school when I got really sick and you signed up to foster a dying kid.”

Mary moved over on the bed and pulled Emma into her lap as Ruby respectfully left the area. “Emma, we signed up to take care of a kid we absolutely love and adore. The fact that you’re going to live, that you got a donor, has only made us happier. You’ve never had a family and we’ve never had a daughter, but that’s not going to stop us because we love and want you. In fact, we were talking just last night about seeing how you’d feel about us adopting you.”

Emma cuddled in with Mary and let her tears fall. She honestly had never cried so much before, but now, she just couldn’t stop. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.” Mary stated as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair. “You deserve everything. Now, don’t worry about school, sweetie, because you have so much time. Yes, you may be behind in some things, but sweetheart, we will deal with that. There’s so many options and we’ll look into all of them once you’re all healed.”

“What kind of options?”

“Well, there’s alternative schools, online schools, private tutors. I think our first step would be the basic test to see where you stand with the four core subjects.”

“Math, Science, Reading, and writing?”

“Sort of. Math, science, language arts – which includes reading and writing, and social studies – which includes things like history, geography, civics, and sociology along with some other materials.”

“I think I’d be best at language arts and social studies. I’m terrible with numbers and I get bored with science.”

“Well, we’ll figure all that out, Emma. We have time you know. Yes, most kids graduate at eighteen, but most kids don’t spend most of their lives in the hospital. Please, baby girl, please don’t worry about that stuff right now. I swear to you that you’ll get the best in education along with everything else.”

“Thanks, mom.” Emma said, her sniffles stopping. She stayed cuddled in with Mary though as she loved the feeling of being loved and cared for. “So, when I turn eighteen, you won’t just kick me out?”

Mary chuckled lightly. “If Dad has his way, you’ll be locked up in a tower until you’re fifty.”

“I mean, I don’t want that, but I’m glad knowing I’m not going to be on my own at eighteen.”

“Not at all. You’re ours, Emma, no matter what.”

Emma smiled. “You really want to adopt me?”

“Yes. We wanted to do that even before we found out about a donor. Is that something you’d like?”

“I’d love it. Thank you so much.”

Mary smiled and kissed Emma’s temple. “Thank you for letting us. Now, I think someone is still tired and should probably get some sleep.”

Emma gave a nod and then moved back to lay down in bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” Mary said, kissing Emma’s temple. She then went to go see Dr. Dracon and smiled as she came into her office. “So, Regina is the donor?”

“She told Emma?”

“Yes, apparently she couldn’t keep it in any longer. That’s so sweet.”

  
“Both those Mills girls are sweet. They both wanted so badly to help out. I’m just so happy for Emma; for you and David as well.”

“Me too. You’ll come and see her, right?”

“You can’t keep me away. You’ll bring her here sometimes?”

“You bet. Dr. Dracon…”

“Please, Mary, it’s Mal and you know it.”

“Right.” Mary said with a smile. “I was wondering if maybe we could take Emma home tomorrow night? Give her a night in our house and let us get her ready for the ball at our place?”

Mal sat back, folding her hands. “I have to get permission, but I don’t see why not. All I’d ask is that you not take her anywhere else though. We have to keep her healthy until Monday and make sure she’s not exposed to anything.” She leaned forward and sent off a quick email. “How is she doing?”

“Much better than this morning. She seemed pretty happy to know that she’ll still see you after she’s discharged.”

Mal smiled. “She’s special, Mary. You take good care of her.”

“You know I will. Mal, on the adoption papers, it asks for who we would trust to take her should something happen to us. We’re putting you down for that.”

“Thank you, Mary. That means a lot to me.” Mal’s email binged and she read it. “You can take Emma home as of three tomorrow. The ball starts at two on Saturday.”

Mary grinned. “Great. I’m going to wait and tell her tonight as she’s resting now.”

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

“Are you kidding me? You’re breaking your contract, Regina, and could potentially ruin your career.”

“I don’t care.” Regina said as she sat by her lawyer and across from her agent. “I’m saving a life; a life I’ve become to really care about. I know this isn’t the best timing for the show, but it is the only time for her.”

“So, you’re telling me she couldn’t wait another six months?”

“No, she can’t. She needs this now. I’m sorry and I’ll pay all the fines, I just need to do what is more important.”

The woman sighed. “She better be worth it.”

“I think any life is worth it.” Regina’s lawyer Sidney stated, a bit appalled at the way the woman was acting. “Regina has said she will pay the fines, she’s giving you notice in writing and she has talked with the director and producers of the show who, by the way, were completely understanding and supportive. Now, all we ask is that you sign this contract stating you will keep all of this confidential.”

The woman huffed and signed it. “Fine. Regina, I’ll send you the bill when I get it from production. I’ll do my best to see that you can come back later.”

“James, the director, said to contact him when I’ve been given clearance and he’ll get me back in the show. However, I’m honestly not that worried. After meeting Emma, I’ve learned so much about what is important in life and what isn’t. Thank you for your time.” Regina stood and she and her lawyer walked out.

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled up her email, typing away furiously. Confidential or not, she knew how to work around it.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma had a nice visit with Mary and David and just before they left, David turned to Emma. “Hey. You wouldn’t want to come spend the night at home tomorrow, would you?”

Emma looked at him. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not.” He said and smiled. “Your mom talked to Dr. Dracon and she gave permission. That way, we can have a night as a family and get you ready for your ball on Saturday.”

Emma looked between them. “You’re serious?”

“Yes.” Mary said, smiling wide. “Come home tomorrow night?”

“Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!” Emma said, smiling and wiping at her happy tears.

“Your room obviously won’t be ready the way we want it, but it’ll work for one night.” David said, hugging Emma.

“I’d sleep on the floor if it meant I could sleep there for one night.” Emma said, hugging him back.

The next morning, Emma was happy, upbeat, and chatting with Regina during visiting hours. “Are you nervous?” She asked her as they munched on some taffy Regina had brought Emma. “For the surgery?”

Regina gave a small shrug and then nodded. “Yes. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it. I know Mal isn’t doing the surgery, but I trust her, and she trusts the surgeons. I’m worried that recovery is going to suck, but mostly, I’m worried my kidney will be rejected.”

Emma put her hand on Regina’s. “Don’t worry about that. If that happens, it’s not either of our faults.” She bit her lip. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know that, Emma. I want to.”

Emma looked at Regina and looked down. “Can I confess something to you?”

“Dish.” Regina said with a grin.

“The day you came to visit us, I didn’t know it was going to be you. All they told us was a celebrity was coming and I…well that was the day I got the news that my treatments weren’t working and that I’d maybe live another year. I was looking at the signs around the room that state why each person is there and I…well I knew a celebrity was coming, so I added that I needed a kidney donor on mine. My thought was that whoever was coming could maybe put the word out there. I had no idea…” Emma sniffed as her emotions took over. “I had no idea that you would actually do it yourself.” She looked at Regina. “Does your agent know?”

Regina kissed Emma’s hand. “I had no idea when I came here that day that I’d mean the most amazing person ever. As soon as I left here, I knew I had to do something to help you and I’m so glad I and Zelena can do this.” She then nodded. “Yes. She…well she wasn’t as understanding as the producer and director of the show, but I honestly don’t care. It gave me a reason to look for another agent.”

“Regina, I don’t want you to kill your career.”

“And I don’t want you to die. So, even if this were to ‘kill my career’, which I don’t think it will do, at least you’ll live for a very long time.” She then popped a taffy in her mouth. “Now, let’s talk about tomorrow. I’m so excited. Mary didn’t tell me what your dress looks like, but she did help guide me on my suite. I’m going black suite with a white shirt with a purple and blue stripped tie. I thought maybe that was too much, but your mom said it’s perfect.”

Emma smiled. “It is perfect.” Emma then bit her lip. “Regina? Have…have you ever told anyone you like girls?”

“Nope. Only because I didn’t know I did like girls until I met you.” She said with a wink. “I’m one of those people who falls for people, not for gender.”

“Are you worried that if we…well maybe I’m talking too soon.”

“What? Emma, ask me anything.”

“Well I mean, you said you didn’t want anything to change, right?”

“Right.”

“Maybe…can we talk about that? What are we exactly?”

Regina grinned. “What do you want to be?”

“Regina, I don’t…I’ve never…” Emma looked down as she blushed. “I really like you.”

“I really like you.” Regina said and lifted Emma’s chin. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Emma looked at her and grinned. “Yes, but aren’t you scared your fans may get upset if you’re with a girl?”

Regina shook her head. “First, Emma, have you read any article where I talked about my personal life? I keep things professional on all my public interactions, including social media. I have private accounts for family and friends. If there’s ever an article where it speculates about my personal life, it will say things like ‘our source says’ or ‘sources close to Regina’, which usually means someone started the rumor and they’re going with it. Second, if _we_ decide to announce anything, I don’t give a crap what anyone else thinks.” She shifted a bit. “But Emma, if you do want to be with me, you have to realize that even if I never go back to work, I’m in the public eye and if I do go back, it will be even more so. I need you to trust me, trust that I’ll be honest with you. You also have to be ready because pictures will be taken if we’re out together, articles will be written, shit will be made up. I’m telling you this because I don’t want it to surprise or hurt you when it happens, because it will happen.”

Emma gave a nod. “I understand. The important thing is being with you.” Emma sighed as Ruby came over. “Just pretend you don’t know she’s here. Ruby, I’m tired of visiting hours.”

Ruby smiled softly. “I’m sorry, but you have an appointment.”

“Oh right. I forgot that I have dialysis today.”

“Is it your last one?” Regina asked as she got off the bed and got her shoes on.

“No, I’ll have one last one Sunday night.” Emma said, moving to the wheelchair. “They want to make sure everything is ready for Monday.”

“I’ll be here Sunday night anyway, maybe I’ll be able to come sit with you.”

“They let anyone come in with me.” Emma said with a smile. “Zelena could come too if she wants. I know Mary and David are coming sometime Sunday night and I get my own room. I’m probably too excited for that.” Emma said with a chuckle. “I actually get my own room Saturday night too because they want me away from other patients once the ball is done, so I don’t get sick.”

“I happen to know that Mal worked it out so your ‘room’ or family suite as we call them, will be right next to Regina and Zelena’s.” Ruby stated. “Regina, you are more than welcome to stay for Emma’s dialysis today.”

“I was planning on it.” The brunette said with a smile. “But then, I do have to go. Mom’s taking me and Zelena shopping for what she calls ‘recovery food’ and stuff for when I’m recovering.”

The two chatted all through Emma’s appointment and Ruby was chuckling as she watched from the door. “What’s funny?” Mary asked, coming to get Emma.

“Those two. They talk and talk for hours every day and never seem to run out of things to talk about. It’s adorable.”

Mary smiled softly. “It is. You know, even if Regina wasn’t donating, she’s the perfect medicine for Emma.”

“Not just her, Mary, you and David too. She’s a different person since you guys became her foster parents. But you’re right, Regina’s also been amazing for her.”

As Emma finished, she looked over at Mary and smiled. “Is it time?”

“Yes, baby. Dad’s almost here and will pick us up. Are you packed?”

“I’ve been packed since you told me I’d be coming home for a night.” Emma grinned, loving being able to say, ‘coming home’.

“I think that’s my cue to head out.” Regina said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Princess.”

Emma smiled softly, blushing as she always did when Regina called her that. “See you tomorrow. Thanks for…well everything.”

“No thanks needed.” Regina said and then hugged Mary before heading out.

“She’s amazing.” Emma said with a smile.

Mary grinned. “You’ve got it bad for her.” She said as she started pushing Emma’s chair.

“She asked me to be her girlfriend.” Emma said casually. “I said yes.”

Mary stopped and leaned down, hugging Emma from behind. “I’m so happy for you, Emma.” She said, kissing her head before continuing to the ward.

“She talked about what it all means, you know, with her being famous and everything. She said that things are made up about her all the time and I have to be ready. I think I am though. I don’t care about that stuff, you know?”

“She’s right and so long as the communication between you two stays open and honest, I don’t see why it would be a problem”

Emma grabbed her things and then hugged Ruby before the two headed down to the car. David opened the door for them and Emma got in, feeling as if she truly was going home; even if it was only for one night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. I’m sorry it’s taken so long for this update, but I’ve been working on other stories and trying to get my muse flowing. I think this story may almost be at its end, unless some grand idea comes to me.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 6**

Though Emma was excited, she was quiet on the ride home to Mary and David’s. She was nervous and chewed on her lip as she watched out the window. They were almost there when Mary turned around. “Emma? Are you okay? You’re very quiet back there.”

“I’m fine.” She said, and then sat back. “Just…nervous.”

“Why?” Mary asked, reaching for Emma’s hand. “You’ve spent time with us before.”

“I’m not nervous about you guys.” Emma said and let out a breath. “I’m nervous I’m going to do something to mess this up and make you not want me anymore. Before I was made to stay in the hospital, families would say they wanted me, said they knew all the baggage I came with and were okay with it, but then they’d change their minds. I never knew what I did wrong and I’m scared I’ll do something wrong now. Before it didn’t matter much because well…I never knew how long I’d live. Now, however, I’ll be around for a while and it scares me.”

David pulled in and parked as Emma was talking and he then turned around. “Emma, please don’t be nervous. There is nothing you could do to change our minds. I mean that, sweetie. Even if you broke all our rules, stayed out all night and came home high and drunk, we’d want you. We’d be disappointed and you’d be grounded, but we’d still love and want you.”

“You know what else?” Mary asked, biting her lip. “We’d also be happy you were being a normal teen. I’m not saying I want you to break all the rules, go get drunk and high, but I am saying we want you to feel like any other sixteen year old girl. Emma, you did nothing wrong in those homes. Those people took on a child with a medical condition that they didn’t understand. They thought they did, but they didn’t get the extent of it. They…they left you at hospitals, even in the emergency room, and never did right by you. That’s on them, Emma, not on you. I understand why you’re nervous, I get why you are scared of the past repeating its self, but I promise you, baby girl, this is different.”

“We’re nervous too.” David stated. “We’ve never been parents and we’re scared that we’re not going to be perfect and you will regret being with us.”

Emma shook her head. “That would never happen.”

“And we will never regret having you.” David said, looking into Emma’s eyes. “We’re all learning together. We need you to be open and honest with us and we’ll be open and honest with you. Whatever you’re feeling, whatever you’re thinking, we want you to tell us and not be scared of our reaction. If you don’t like something we do, something we don’t do, heck, even something we make for dinner that you don’t like; we want you to tell us. We can talk it out, Emma, and while there may be some rules you don’t like, everything is up for discussion.”

“I’m not looking for perfection.” Emma stated. “Just love.”

Mary smiled. “You have it.”

“Emma, we’re not looking for perfection either. You’re sixteen and we fully expect hormones, meltdowns, arguments, even full blown stomping and slamming of doors. We’re ready for it. As long as you know that all we do, we do because we love you.”

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes. “You guys are perfect. Thank you.”

“We’re not, but you’re welcome. Thank you for being honest, Emma.” Mary took a breath. “Now, let’s show you your new home.” They got out of the car and David took Emma’s bag and Mary put her arm around Emma. “It’s not huge, but it’s home.” She said, looking up at their two story pale green craftsman style home.

Emma looked around and smiled. The front yard had a couple trees, bird houses, a flower garden, and a white picket fence. “It’s perfect. White picket fence and all. Do you garden?”

“Yes. I love growing flowers that attract different birds.” Mary stated and pointed to a gate between the garage and house. “That’s how you get to the back yard, obviously. It’s fenced in as well because when we got our fostering licensed, they said we needed it. Anyway, we usually use that side door, but let’s go through the front.”

David unlocked the door and stepped back. “Ladies first.”

Emma smiled and went in, stopping in the entry way. “Oh wow. This is nice.” She said, looking around. To her right was a cozy looking room with a fireplace on one wall, a book case that took up another wall and two overstuffed loveseats. To her left was the living room with a large TV, a sofa and two armchairs. In front of her was a wooden stair case that turned to the right as it went up. “Should I take my shoes off?”

“If you want. We do, but just because we’re more comfy that way.” David stated, closing the door. “Now, we have a room for you, but we’re working on it still, so we thought you’d be more comfortable in the guest room since it doesn’t smell like paint.”

“I’d be comfortable in that library.” Emma said, taking her shoes off.

“Library?” Mary asked and then chuckled. “That’s the sitting room. Those are mostly old fiction books, the complete encyclopedia collection, a few dictionaries, David’s World War Two books and some medical journals. If any of those things interests you, help yourself.”

“World War Two?” Emma asked David.

“Yeah. It was a set that Time Life published years ago that I found interesting.” He chuckled. “I hate war, but I find war fascinating.”

“Me too. Especially that one. I’ve read a lot of books written by survivors of concentration camps. The things people went through and the things people risked helping them, it’s both extremely sad and sometimes heartwarming at the same time.”

“Looks like you’ve got a history partner here.” Mary said with a smile.

“I like history. I like social studies really. History, sociology, geography, all that.”

“Do you like documentaries?” David asked.

“Love them. Anything from historical to murderers to nature.”

“Oh yeah, we’ll get along just fine.” David chuckled. “Are you okay to go upstairs? Unfortunately, we don’t have a room down here.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emma said and headed up the steps.

“We’re thinking of putting a bed in the sitting room for after your surgery. Just for a week or two while you recover.” Mary stated and

Emma looked at her. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I’m going to talk to Mal and see what she thinks.” Mary said, stopping in the hall. “This is our room.” She said and then gestured down the hall. “This is going to be your room, but it’s not ready yet, so I don’t want to show you. I want it to be a surprise.”

Emma grinned. “That’s fine.”

“You’ll have your own bathroom.” David stated and then opened the third door. “This is your room for the night with the bathroom across the hall.” He went in and put Emma’s bag on the bed.

Emma came in and smiled seeing her dress hanging in the opened closet. “This is a nice room.” She said, looking at the bed. “The bed is huge.”

“It’s a queen sized. It’s what yours will be.” Mary said with a smile.

“Emma, do you like steak? I was thinking of getting some steak and grilling it tonight.” David stated.

“I do and that sounds perfect, if it’s no trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’ll pop on down to the store.”

“Get some of their potato salad too; it’s the best. Emma and I can make a nice salad.”

Emma relaxed more as the night went on and she really enjoyed helping Mary in the kitchen, even if it was just making a salad. They talked and laughed and both shared stories of their pasts. “Why don’t you and David have kids of your own?” She asked as she shredded some cheese.

“We tried, but weren’t able to. We could have tried expensive medical procedures or something, but we decided it was a sign that we were meant to take in kids who needed us.”

“Will you take other kids too?” She asked, looking up.

“We’re on a list, but we want to make sure you’re settled in and okay with it first. You come first, my sweet.”

Emma smiled, she never came first before. “I think it would be cool one day to have a sister or a brother.”

“I’ll remember that if we get called and we’ll have a conversation.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“No. I’m an only child. David has a twin brother named James, and you’ll meet him next time he’s in town. Unfortunately, both his parents and my parents have passed on, so we’re a little family. Our friends are our family. In fact, at holidays, we usually have Ruby, her grandmother, Maleficent, Ashley and her family, and James and his wife Kathryn over. We have a good time.”

Emma smiled softly. “That sounds fun. Most of my holidays were spend in hospitals. Actually, all my Christmases and most of my birthdays were in the hospital. They do a good job at making it nice for us, but I really can’t wait to have a real family Christmas.”

Mary smiled at Emma. “You will, sweetheart. You’ll have a family Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Birthday, even Valentine ’s Day and New Years and Halloween. We cannot wait to have these celebrations with you.”

Emma tried to wipe her tear before Mary could see it. “I can’t wait either.”

“Don’t cry, Emma.” Mary said, wiping her hands and hugging her daughter.

“They’re good tears.” Emma said, hugging her back.

Emma and Mary set the table as David grilled the steaks and when they all sat down, Emma couldn’t stop her smiling as she fixed her plate. “You seem happy.” David commented.

“I’m having the first ‘family meal’ in what’s going to be my home. I’m very happy.”

After dinner and clean up, the three cuddled on the sofa and watched movies until Emma found herself falling asleep. She had texted Regina a bit, but wanted to focus on her family. “Emma honey, are you ready for bed?” Mary asked gently.

“Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I can’t stay awake.”

“Don’t be sorry.” David said, squeezing her shoulder.

Emma got up and hesitated before kissing Mary’s cheek and then David’s. “Thanks for an amazing night. Good night.”

“You go get ready; I don’t care if you are sixteen, I’m tucking you in.” Mary said with a grin.

Emma smiled. “Okay. Give me ten minutes.”

Emma went upstairs and Mary smiled at David. “I love her so much already.”

“Me too. I’m so excited for what our future holds.”

Mary gave Emma her medication and sat on the side of the bed as Emma got in. “Are you glad you won’t have to take these soon?”

Emma shrugged, lying down. “I’m so used to taking meds that it’ll be weird not taking them.” She chewed at her lip. “The surgery will go okay, right? I mean, I’ve had a lot of surgeries and stuff, but nothing this serious.”

Mary got more comfortable and took Emma’s hand. “I trust the surgeons. Am I a little worried? Yes, but I think that’s normal.”

“I’m more worried that my body will reject both kidneys and then I’ll wake up and find out and be on dialysis and die within the next year. Mom, I…I don’t even want to wake up if that happens. I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’d rather die than wake up to that.” Emma blinked at her tears as Mary lay over the covers next to Emma, holding her.

“I understand that, Emma, and as much as it pains me to hear, I know I’d feel the same in your situation. Unfortunately, they legally can’t just let you die if that happens.”

“You won’t like just leave me there alone if that happens, right?”

“I’d never leave you alone, Emma. We’d still adopt you, we’d still love you, we’d figure a way to bring you home and make your last months good ones. As much as it would hurt, we’d sit and discuss everything you want for your funeral and we’d make sure you felt as much at peace as you possibly can. However, I truly believe in the power of positive thinking, so after we’re done with this discussion – because I know you need to talk about it – let’s focus on the good.”

“I just have to be sure, you know?” Emma asked quietly, snuggling in with Mary. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Emma. Just please believe me when I say that no matter what happens, you will never be alone again.”

The next day, Emma woke up later than normal as she had actually had the best night sleep in a long time. She smiled as she looked around and couldn’t wait to be home for good. Then she saw her dress and remembered what day it was. She took her phone out and messaged a good morning message to Regina before going to the bathroom and getting dressed and ready. She came downstairs and inhaled the scent of waffles and sausage. “Something smells amazing.” She said, coming in and seeing David.

“I’m on breakfast duty today. Your mom went to get some ‘final touches’ for your ball later.”

“Final touches?”

“That’s all she’d say.” He said and gestured to the breakfast bar. “Have a seat. Milk, juice, coffee?”

“I’m not allowed too much caffeine, so I’ll take milk. I can get it though.”

“Nah, I’ve got it. Fix yourself a plate. Do you want eggs too?”

“No thanks, this is great here.” She made her waffle with fruit and a bit of syrup. “Are you going to join me?”

“You bet.” He brought a glass of milk over and sat down, making his own plate. “How did you sleep?”

“Amazingly well.” She said, smiling. “That bed is so comfortable.”

“So is the one that will be in your room.”

The two talked for a bit and then Emma insisted on helping to clean up. Mary came in with some bags and grinned. “Emma, go shower and then we’ll start getting ready. You slept late today.”

“Sorry, I was just so comfortable.”

“Don’t be sorry; I’m glad you got good sleep.”

Emma showered and put on just a t-shirt and jeans and went to find Mary. “Will you do my hair?”

“I was planning on it.” She said with a smile. “I’ve got my bathroom all set up.”

An hour and a half later, Emma gasped as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was perfect and the way Mary curled and styled her hair made her really look like a princess. The small tiara just added to the affect and the light make up accentuated what Mary called her ‘natural beauty’. “Mom, you did an amazing job. Thank you.”

“I had a beautiful canvass to work with.” Mary beamed.

David took picture after picture as Emma came down the stairs, and Emma secretly loved it. “You look beautiful, Princess.”

“Thanks, dad. You guys have to get ready too though.”

“We will.”

Emma watched some TV as David and Mary got ready and once they were, they all headed out. Emma was scrolling through her phone when she sighed and sat back. “Emma? What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’m not going to get mad until I talk to Regina. Maybe she had nothing to do with it.”

“With what?”

Emma lifted her phone and read the headline. “Teen Actress Donates Kidney to Increase Fame. Regina Mills, star of River’s Edge is rumored to be giving a kidney to an orphan and we can’t help but think it’s just to make herself look good. She’s even been rumored to have made this poor orphan think she cares for her and wants to be in a relationship with her. Will she stop at nothing to get more fame? If the poor little orphan girl is reading this, please reach out to us as we’d like to hear your side. Please take care of yourself sweetheart and don’t let Miss Mills use you like this.” She shook her head. “You know what? I know Regina had nothing to do with this. Part of me wants to call them and give them a piece of my mind, but really, they’ll just twist everything.”

“Please don’t call them, Emma. You’re right in that I doubt Regina had anything to do with that. I don’t get how they can twist such a good thing into something so evil.” Mary scoffed. “I know Regina didn’t want any recognition, but they should be praising her, not villainizing her.”

“You don’t think this will make her change her mind, do you?” Emma asked, fearfully.

“No.” David and Mary said together. David continued. “From what I know of Regina, this will not stop her at all. However, even if she did, you have Zelena as back up.”

“True. I wonder why they didn’t mention her. Not that I think either of them deserve this, but it’s odd.”

“That makes me think whoever wrote this, doesn’t know the full story.” Mary stated. “But let’s not let it ruin the day, okay?”

“I won’t.” Emma said, and sent Regina a text. “I can’t wait to see you. I’m really looking forward to this.”

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

“Those bastards!” Regina said as the family drove to the hospital. “How did they get this information and why are they trying to make me look bad?” She read the article and then sighed. “Emma’s going to hate me.”

“Emma’s not going to believe it, Gina.” Zelena stated, taking her hand. “She’s a smart girl.”

“Your sister is right, darling. Emma won’t believe it and even if she maybe did, she’d ask you about it. She likes you and trusts you and knows better.” Cora stated.

Regina looked at her phone and smiled at Emma’s message. “You’re right. I shouldn’t worry. It’s just that she’s not used to this like we are and I hate knowing this is just the beginning.”

“Sweetheart, if you and Emma are half as close as everyone has told me you are, you have nothing to worry about.” Henry said. “The media will always be there; there will always be those who want to see others fail. All you have to do is keep above it all and keep your head up. You don’t owe anyone an explanation.”

“Thanks daddy.”

Emma came into the ward and grinned as she saw what they did. It was decorated like the movies with stars and streamers hanging from the ceiling, a disco ball, and the lights were lowered. The beds were all pushed to the side and there was a snack and drink table along the back. “This looks amazing.” She said as Ruby came over.

“Thanks, but girl, you look amazing. Look at you! You’re drop dead gorgeous.”

Emma blushed and looked down. “Thanks. It’s cool seeing you without your uniform. You look good.”

“Thank you, Swan. Now, let’s get this party started.” She said, looking over to Sean, Ashley’s husband. He nodded back and started the music and the other teens there awkwardly started dancing.

“Regina should be here soon. She said they got stuck in a bit of traffic.”

“Then may I have this dance?” David asked, holding his hand out.

“Maybe you can give me a quick lesson on how to dance.” Emma chuckled, taking his hand.

Mary smiled as she watched her husband and daughter on the “dance floor”. They were adorable and had each other laughing and twirling. She took many pictures and couldn’t wait to frame them.

The song ended and Emma looked over seeing the Mills family walk in. “She looks amazing.”

David looked over and smiled. “She can pull of a suite better than most guys.”

Emma went over to Regina and hugged her. “You look great.”

“So do you, Princess. Wow, just…beautiful.”

Emma blushed and then went to Zelena, hugging her. “I haven’t gotten to thank you in person. What you’re willing to do for me is so amazing.”

“Oh, Emma, I told you before it’s not a big deal. You’re welcome and it’s done; no more thanking me.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Emma, I’d like you to meet my dad Henry. Dad, this is Emma.”

He took her hand and gave a small bow. “It’s nice to meet you, my dear. I feel as though I already know you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” She looked at Henry and Cora. “Thank you so much for allowing your daughters to help me. It means more than you’ll ever know.”

Cora smiled and cupped Emma’s cheek. “We couldn’t stop them if we wanted to, which we don’t…don’t want to stop them I mean. Now, I’ll introduce Henry to your parents, you girls go have fun.”

At first, Emma, Regina, and Zelena danced but when the music slowed, Zelena put her hands up in defeat. “Thanks for including me, but I think you two can be on your own for this song.” She then went to grab a drink and Regina pulled Emma close to her.

The two moved to the music, Emma resting her head on Regina’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She said.

“Me too.” Regina stated. “Emma, I…I don’t know if you saw, but there was an article…”

“I saw it. I know it wasn’t true. I’m just sorry they’re making you look so evil.”

“I’m used to it, Ems, but you’re not. Please know I didn’t say anything. I don’t know how they found out.”

“It’s okay, Regina. I believe you. Let’s forget it, okay?”

Before the end of the night, the two snuck out and found an empty hallway. Of course, the parents knew, but they decided to give the girls time. Emma chewed on her lip as she gazed at Regina. “I…I want to kiss you.”

“So kiss me.”

“What if I’m terrible at it?”

“What if you’re not? Would you prefer me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Regina chuckled and leaned in, softly pressing her lips against Emma’s. It was sweet and innocent and then she felt Emma pushing her body more against her. She took a chance and slipped her tongue over Emma’s lips. When the blonde’s lips parted, Regina tentatively ran it against Emma’s. It was clear Emma had no idea what to do, but Regina didn’t care, she just loved that they were kissing. She broke it and rested her head against Emma’s. “You’re amazing, but I think that’s enough for tonight.”

“I messed it up, didn’t I?” Emma asked with a pout.

“No honey, you were great.”

“Let me try it again.”

Regina chuckled. “One more, but this time, you make the first move.”

Emma did so and when Regina felt Emma’s tongue on her lips, she accepted it. She lightly swiped it with her own tongue before lightly sucking on Emma’s tongue. She brought her hand up behind Emma’s head and then pushed Emma’s tongue back into her own mouth, hers following and exploring. She smirked a little when Emma sucked on her tongue and knew they had to stop before it got to be too much. She sucked on Emma’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. “You’re amazing, but if we don’t stop now, I won’t want to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop. I like kissing you.”

“We’ll have more time to kiss after Monday, Princess. We’ll also have more privacy.”

“I guess you’re right. I had a great time tonight, Regina.”

“Me too. I don’t want it to end.”

“Me neither.”

“Okay girls, the ball is about over, so you better get back here.” Ruby called, hating to break them up.

The two came back and goodbyes were given and soon, it was over. Beds were put back, lights were turned on, and the tables were taken out. Emma sighed as she looked around. “It’s midnight, Cinderella. Time to get back to real life.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 7**

Emma groaned as she sat on the bathroom floor with her head over the toilet. Her surgery was the next day and her nerves were getting the better of her over and over. There was a soft knock on the door and Ashely came in. “Emma honey, are you okay?”

“My stomach hates me.” She admitted. “I’m not sick; I’m so nervous. This is a life changing operation and I’m either going to wake up with a new kidney or with no kidneys and less than a year to live.”

Ashley sat on the floor by Emma and rubbed her back. “I can only imagine how nervous you are. I can get you some anti nausea medication but I don’t know if that will help with nerves.”

“Just...tell me everything is going to be okay.” Emma said, moving to lean into Ashley, her head in Ashley’s lap. 

Ashley smiled softly, running her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Everything is going to be wonderful, Emma. You’re going to wake up with a new kidney, go home after a couple days, have a wonderful life with your parents and your girlfriend, and be the amazing kid you are. I cannot wait to see the woman you grow into and I’m so glad I’ll be there to see it.”

“Thank you, Ashley. That means a lot.” Emma said, and took some deep breaths. “I think I’m better now. Well, at least for now.”

“Honey, there’s no rush. Ruby’s here and handing out medication to the others, so I can be with you as long as you need me.”

“What time is it?”

“About seven thirty.”

“I still have forever until I get to go to my own room with my parents.”

“You do, however, you only have a half hour before your parents get here with the special breakfast you ordered.”

“Right. Sausage gravy and biscuits with eggs and a side of bacon. Okay, I’m going to shower now.”

“Honey, you can, but you’ll have to shower again tonight with special soap. Maybe just brush your teeth and I can braid your hair.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks.” She then hugged the nurse. “Thank you so much for being here for me. I’m going to miss seeing you every night.”

“I’ll be your night nurse until you go home, sweetie, and you better believe I’ll be checking on you at home.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Emma said, getting her toothbrush ready.

Emma could smell when her parents got there before she could see them. Ruby smiled and waved Emma over as they’d be using an empty conference room for breakfast. Because Emma couldn’t eat after 8pm, Mary and David wanted to make all of Emma’s meals special that day. After breakfast, the group went to another conference room where The Mills family was and Emma hugged both Regina and Zelena. “I know you’re sick of me saying this, but thank you so much for what you’re both doing.”

“You’re welcome; and that’s the last time I want to hear it.” Zelena said with a chuckle.

Dr. Dracon came in and smiled at the group. “Thank you all for coming in today. I know I’ve spoken with you all separately, but I just wanted a group meeting to see if anyone had any questions.” Emma bit her lip, not wanting to bring her negativity to the room but Mal saw and gave her a wink. “Emma, now is the time to say whatever you’re thinking, even if it’s negative.”

“You read me so well.” Emma said with a sigh. “I just...Dr. Dracon, are you sure there’s nothing I can sign like a living will or something saying that if my body rejects both kidneys, I don’t want to wake up?”

Though it pained Regina - and everyone else in the room, they all understood where Emma was coming from. Regina squeezed Emma’s hand reassuringly. Dr. Dracon closed the folder and folded her hands. “Emma, this may surprise you, but I did look. I looked and researched and talked with the ethics board and I’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do. I completely understand why you feel the way you do and if I were in your shoes, I know I’d feel the same way. Please don’t think that I’m just saying this because of how much I care about you. The truth is, the only thing we can have for you is a ‘do not resuscitate’ order. That covers…”

“I know what it covers.” Emma mumbled. “I signed it. I’m sorry if I’m coming off as ungrateful or too negative or anything like that. It’s just that after years of dealing with this and then thinking I was going to die anyway, I finally have hope. I just know that if I wake up and find out this didn’t work and I no longer have either kidney, I’m stuck on dialysis and only have months to live, I’m...I’m going to lose it.” Emma said, tears escaping her eyes.

“And we will all be here to support you.” Cora said softly, surprising Emma. “All of us. Emma, we may not know you that well, but what we do know is what an amazing person you are. I like to think positively, but I completely understand being realistic and if, gods forbid, this doesn’t work, I also understand you being depressed about it. But I also assure you that you will never again be alone, Emma.” She reached over and put her hand over the hand Regina was holding. “Between your parents, the nurses, and us, we will hold you up and not expect you to stay together on your own.”

Emma sniffed and wiped at her tears with her free hand. “You have no idea what that means to me.”

Mary put her arm around her daughter and kissed her head. “Honey, I want you to know that we all understand why you feel the way you do and if there was a way, your dad and I would do whatever it was you wanted.”

“I just...I don’t…”

“Just say it, Emma.” Regina said softly.

“If that happens, I don’t want you or Zelena to blame yourselves, but at the same time, I won’t be in any kind of mood to...gods this sounds so selfish, but I won’t be in any mood to put your feelings above my own. I’ll be sad, depressed, angry and I’ll probably push everyone away, but please don’t let me. Don’t let me push you and please don’t take it personally. I need you both to know right now that if it doesn’t work, I don’t blame either of you as there's nothing any of us could do.”

“It’s not selfish at all.” Regina said softly. “Gods, if it doesn’t work, the last thing I want you worrying about is how Zelena and I feel.”

“Also, you can push us all you want, Swan, but you’re stuck with us now.” Zelena said, smiling through her tears.

Henry smiled a bit at his girls; proud of the young women they were becoming. “Emma, we’re all here for you no matter what happens. Please know that and know that we will not think any differently of you no matter how you react to what happens.”

David cleared his throat. “Does all that help, Emma?”

“Yes. Thank you. Thank you all so much.”

Dr. Dracon smiled. “I’m going to discuss this as though the first transplant is a success as I highly believe it will be. Once the surgery is done and is successful, you will all be in recovery. Zelena, you may just be sleeping off the medication should everything go to plan, but Regina and Emma, you two will be a bit more doped up and potentially in a little pain. We’ll need you to be honest with us because we can help with the pain. This is a little different than your run of the mill day surgery. Regina, you’re losing an organ and Emma, you’re gaining one. You will both be here at least three days. Regina, most likely you will be released first as we need to keep an eye on Emma and how her body reacts. Now Zelena, I know we’ve discussed having you ready just in case, and we should know rather quickly if Emma’s body will reject Regina’s kidney, but on the rare chance it doesn’t present problems until more than 24 hours later, we may need to call upon you.”

Zelena nodded. “I understand. I’ll be here while Regina is here anyway.”

“Good. We do know that after thirty-six hours, we’re good. Honestly, we know before then, but we can’t safely call it until the thirty-six-hour mark.”

Everyone nodded and Emma looked at the sisters. “Now’s your chance to back out. Honestly, no hard feelings if you change your mind.”

“Never.” They both said at the same time.

Dr. Dracon smiled. “Alright then. I’d like to get the last of the checkups done, so Zelena you first, then Regina and lastly Emma. Also, it’s early and I know that, but we have your rooms ready and Ruby would be more than happy to show you where they are.” She said to the Mills family as she knew Mary knew where theirs was.

“Thank you. We actually have most of our stuff here now, so Henry and I will go out and get it while the girls have their checkups.” Cora stated and looked over at the Nolan’s and Emma. “Maybe we can all have dinner together? We had a big breakfast today, so I’m not sure anyone wants lunch.”

David smiled. “We did as well. We were planning on picking up some food from that Italian place down the road. Our Emma loves pasta and we wanted her to have a special dinner. We’d be more than happy to have dinner with you and your family. I’m sure we can use the cafeteria or maybe Mary can find us an empty conference room.”

“You bet I can.” Mary said as the group stood. “Emma, are you okay if Dad and I go with the Mills’ to get their things?”

“Of course. I’ll just be waiting here until Doc is ready for me anyway.”

The parents left and Zelena went into the examine room while Regina and Emma sat quietly for their turn. Their fingers were still laced, and it was obvious that Emma was deep in thought. Regina kissed Emma’s hand. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Emma smiled softly and moved to rest her head against Regina. “I’m so nervous. Regina, I swear I’m trying so hard to stay positive, but I can’t help thinking about the what if’s. What if it doesn’t work? What if you…what if something goes so wrong that you die? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“Emma, the chances of that happening are slim to none. I’ve looked it up and honestly, it’s been decades since the last kidney donor died and even then, it was due to unforeseen complications. I’m not worried about me dying at all, so please try not to worry about it yourself.” She stroked Emma’s hair gently. “You have so much on your mind already, baby, please don’t worry about me.”

Emma sighed. “Easier said than done.”

“I know.” Regina said, chewing her lip. “What can I do? What can I do to distract you? I can pull up one of those silly quizzes online. We can see who you were in a past life?”

Emma smiled softly and then sat up to look at Regina. “Or you could kiss me.”

Regina chuckled and stroked Emma’s cheek. “Would that make you feel better?”

Emma gave puppy eyes and nodded. “Much, much better.”

Regina smirked and peppered Emma’s face with kisses, the last one landing on her lips. “Better?”

Emma’s lip came out in a pout. “Not like that.”

Regina laughed and looked around before looking back at Emma. “More like this?” She leaned in and first took Emma’s pouty lip in her mouth, nipping at it gently before really kissing her. This time, Emma kissed back and for a while, Regina let her dominate the kiss until someone clearing their throat could be heart. The two girls parted and while they both blushed, Mal just softly smiled.

“Your turn, Regina.”

Zelena smirked. “If you think I’m kissing you like that, Swan, you’ve got another thing coming. I will, however, sit with you.”

Regina kissed Emma’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”

When she left, Zelena sat in the chair and looked over at Emma. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I feel sick.”

“My sister that bad of a kisser?” She chuckled and Emma playfully swatted at her.

“No. She’s a great kisser. I just probably shouldn’t have had so much to eat for breakfast. I’m so nervous, Zelena and no matter what I try to tell myself, I can’t stop worrying.”

“That’s pretty normal, Emma.” Zelena said, putting an arm around her. “You’ve gone your whole life being sick and told bad news after bad news. I totally get that you’d be worrying about this now. Look, I’m not going to tell you want to think and what to worry about and what not to, okay? I get why people want you to think positively, but around me, you can think whatever you want.”

Though Emma didn’t know Zelena as well as Regina, she rested her head on Zelena’s arm. “Thank you very much.” Emma then felt her stomach flip and she sat up. “I um…I’ll be right back.” She rushed over to the bathroom, making it just in time.

Zelena followed her and sat next to her, rubbing her back. “Oh, Emma.” She sighed. “What can I do?”

Emma sighed and groaned as she emptied her stomach more. “Maybe just grab me a cup of water? There’s a water thing in the waiting area.”

“I’ll be right back.” Zelena stated and quickly went to get the water. She came back and sat back down by Emma, handing her the water.

“Sorry, it’s my nerves.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Zelena said, feeling Emma’s forehead just in case. “Yeah, you don’t feel hot or anything.”

“What’s going on?” Dr. Dracon asked, concern etched in her face. “Are you okay?”

“It’s my nerves. I’ve been doing this since early morning. I’m not sick, Doc, just so nervous.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She said, helping Emma up. “Come on, hun.”

The two went to the exam room and Mal sat Emma on the table and, much like Zelena had done, felt her forehead and cheeks. “You don’t feel warm, but let’s check. After an initial exam and temp taking, Mal agreed that it was Emma’s nerves. “I can give you something to help you relax if you take in within the next two hours. However, it will make you tired.”

“I’ll talk to Mom about it and see if they had anything planned.”

“Emma, I get why you’d do that, however what’s important is how you feel.”

“Will I be high?”

Mal chuckled. “I mean, not technically, but you’ll be relaxed.”

“Then yes, I’ll take it.” Emma stated and then chewed her lip. “Is everything going to plan?”

“It sure is, sweetie. Everything is looking great.”

After the exam, Emma took the pill Mal gave her and Mary and David were waiting for her in the hall. “The Mills’ went to their room and we can go to ours. It’s right next to theirs, so you can see Regina if you like.”

Emma smiled a goofy smile, the pill already taking affect. “That sounds grand.” She said, letting out a sigh.

Mary raised a brow and smirked. “I think someone got a pill for her nerves.”

“You’d be correct.” Mal said with a chuckle. “Poor thing couldn’t keep her food down.”

Emma started pushing the wheels on her chair and laughed. “The wheels on the bus go ‘round and ‘round.”

David chuckled and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. “Okay, Emma, let’s get you to your room.”

Emma gasped with a huge smile. “My room! I don’t gotta share with fifty other people!”

Mary chuckled as they walked. “Honey, your ward only has maybe ten people in it at the most.”

“You and dad are staying with me, right?”

“Yes, baby. There’s two beds in the room; one for you and one for us.”

“That’s good.” Emma sighed, her words slurring a bit. “I’m so tired, Mom.”

“I know honey. The medication Dr. Dracon gave you is making you tired. But that’s okay because it’s better to be tired than be sick with nerves.”

Once in the room, Emma got into bed and laid down. “I like this room. It’s nice and big and pretty.”

Mary fussed around Emma as David answered the knock to the door. “I’m sorry, Mr. Nolan, I was just wondering how Emma is? I know she wasn’t feeling good before.” Regina stated.

“It’s okay, Regina, and call me David. Come on in but be warned that Dr. Dracon gave her something for her nerves so she’s…well she’s a bit out of it.”

Regina came in and smiled at Emma. “Hey there. Feeling better?”

“I feel wonderful.” Emma slurred with a grin. “You’re so beautiful. Mom, isn’t she beautiful?”

Mary laughed as Regina blushed. “She’s very beautiful, Emma.”

“She’s a good kisser too. She tastes like…like Regina.”

“Okay Emma, let’s talk about something else.” Regina said, bright red in the face.

Mary and David chuckled and then looked at Regina. “Your parents had asked if we’d come with them to do some shopping for things and food for you guys and us for the next few days. I completely understand if you don’t want to, but would you mind just kind of keeping an eye on Emma?”

“No problem. Mom and dad mentioned that which is why I came over. I think Zelena is going with you if that’s okay.”

“Of course, it is.” Mary stated and went to kiss Emma. “We’ll be back later, baby. Get some rest.”

“Mkay.” Emma said, her eye already heavy.

After they left, Regina lay in bed next to an already sleeping Emma. She turned the T.V. on for background noise and then gazed at Emma. She let her fingers lightly go over Emma’s freckles and then closed her own eyes.

“I don’t know who is out there, who is real, and who is listening to me, but whoever it is, please let this work. Please let Emma have a full and happy life. Please, please let this work.”

Regina smiled when David and Mary came back and she sat up. “She’s been sleeping this whole time.”

“I figured she would be. I think we may wake her up so she can get some sleep tonight.”

“I thought about it, but I wasn’t sure if I should.”

“It’s fine, Regina.” David said softly.

“Well, I’ll give you guys some time before dinner.” Regina said, gently placing a kiss on Emma’s cheek.

Mary sat on the bed by Emma and stroked her face before kissing her forehead. “Emma honey, I think it’s time to get up for a bit.”

Emma groaned but blinked her eyes a bit before opening them. “Mom? My head feels fuzzy.”

Mary stroked her forehead. “It’s the pill Doc gave you earlier. It’ll wear off honey.”

The three of them went over the menu and then David went to the Mills’ room to get their order as well. When he came back, he smiled at Emma. “Dr. Dracon and Ruby are joining us tonight.”

Emma smiled, but they both knew it was fake. “That’s great.”

“Honey, what’s wrong?” David asked, sitting next to Emma.

“It’s like my nerves are back times a million. I don’t…please don’t get mad if I don’t eat a lot tonight.”

“Oh, baby girl, we won’t get mad at all.” David assured her.

“Emma, you don’t have to eat at all if you don’t want to but come with us. I think it’ll be good to get your mind off everything.”

In the end, Emma was glad she went, and she did enjoy the little bit of food she had. Mal promised she’d see Emma before she would be asleep the next morning and Emma hugged her tight before she left. Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms and Emma cuddled with Mary. “It’s going to be okay, right mom?”

“It’s going to be perfect.” Mary said, stroking her hair. “Close your eyes, sweetie, and try to relax. I want to tell you a story.” When Emma hunkered down, her head on Mary’s chest, Mary continued. “There was once a Princess named Emma.”

Emma let out a laugh. “Really, mom?”

“Hush.” Mary said with a smile. “Now this princess had a rare disease and needed someone to help her.”

It didn’t take long and Emma was out cold, Mary holding her close. “David? Would you mind if I stayed in this bed tonight?”

“Not at all.”

The two talked for a bit before everyone headed to bed. The next morning, Emma was awake but laying in her mom’s arms. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Maybe I’m asking for too much as you’ve already given me other things I asked for, but please let this go well today.” She felt a kiss to her forehead and looked into Mary’s eyes.

“It’s going to go so well.”

The three got up and Emma wished she could have something to eat but knew she couldn’t. She showered again with the special soap and then put the gown on she was supposed to wear. “Can I go see Regina and Zelena?”

There was a knock at the door and Mary smiled. “I bet that’s them.”

Emma opened the door and smiled seeing the entire Mills’ clan. “Come in.” She sat down on her bed; Regina next to her. “How did you sleep?”

Regina grinned. “I was going to ask you the same thing. I slept okay.”

“I slept good actually. I think it was because mom held me all night. Are you nervous?”

“Not for me.” Regina admitted. “But everything is going to go swimmingly.”

“Dang right it is.” Dr. Dracon said from the doorway. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have three hospital beds here that I need girls in, and we need to get some IV’s going and all that fun stuff. We’ll get you three into pre-op where your parents can come with, but you’ll have to be in different rooms.”

Emma nodded and looked at Regina. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll see you soon.” She hugged Regina tightly, trying hard not to cry. “If it’s not, thank you for the most amazing last few weeks of my life.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face and looked at her. “Thank you for the most amazing future I could ever dream of.” She said, hoping she didn’t sound corny.

Emma then hugged Zelena, thanking her as well before getting hugs from Henry and Cora.

Once they were gone, Ruby came in with Emma’s bed. “Hop on in, Swanny girl.” Emma did so and an hour later, she was prepped and ready for surgery. “Okay Emma, time for your lovely sleep medicine.” Ruby said, working with the IV.

“Emma, I’ll see you as soon as you’re done.” Mal said, kissing her temple.

“Thanks. I love you guys.” Emma said, the butterflies dancing in her stomach. “I love you mom and dad.”

“We love you too.” Both parents gave Emma hugs and kisses and Emma was wheeled into the operating room.


End file.
